Change of view Otra forma de ver
by Shibo.Genack
Summary: Fanfic de Faberry, relatado en castellano. Se situa al principio de la tercera temporada. Quinn se da cuenta de no sólo Beth es la única persona quiere en su vida. A partir del Ep. 2 se añadirán canciones. Posible mención de #Brittana en el futuro.
1. Episodio Uno

I

Quinn miró a Rachel de reojo, en medio de la clase de lengua. Sin darse cuenta había escrito su nombre en uno de los bordes del cuaderno de texto. Luego había mirado furtivamente a su alrededor intentado descifrar si alguien había descubierto su pequeño desliz, no sin antes borrar el nombre que lucía sobre el papel. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y miró a la profesora sin prestar mucha atención. No podía decir ni explicar exactamente cómo había ocurrido, pero en algún momento Quinn Fabray estaba sintiendo algo por Rachel Berry. "Sólo me faltaba esto" pensó, para sus adentros. Había sido la líder de las animadoras para caer en desgracia después de entrar en el Glee Club, quedarse embarazada, fracasar en convertirse la nueva reina del Baile de Fin de Curso y pasar a tercero como miembro de una cuadrilla de macarras, Las Promiscuas, que se dedicaban a fumar cigarrillos bajo los banquillos del campo de deporte del instituto. Y por si fuera poco, ahora estaba enamorada de Rachel, quizá el personaje más odiado del instituto, por razones tan obvias como esa personalidad puntillosa, o sencillamente por ser considerada el prototipo perfecto de perdedora. Pero lo cierto es que Rachel había sido la única sincera con ella, la única que se habría preocupado por ella, y la que nunca le había reprochado cualquiera de sus arrebatos. Cuando la abofeteó en los baños, en el Baile de Fin de Curso, Rachel se había mantenido allí, frente a ella, y le había tendido un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Y fue la única que fue a buscarla y que le había pedido que volviera al Glee Club, acercándose a la panda de las Promiscuas, a pesar del supuesto riesgo, cuando había perdido cualquier esperanza, entre ellas, de volver a ver a su hija, Beth. Había vuelto a llevar su rubio natural y volvía a llevar sus vestidos de niña buena para demostrar a todos que era lo suficientemente responsable para estar cerca de ella, pero lo cierto es que mientras se decoloraba el cabello y recuperaba su color natural, también había pensando en Rachel. En silencio se prometió que recuperaría a Beth, y también se ganaría el corazón de Rachel.

Rachel se sentió aliviada al volver a tener a Quinn en el grupo. Si querían ganar, era evidente que la necesitaban. Pero no es que Rachel no se hubiera dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenía Quinn desde que había vuelto al Glee Club. Primero lo achacó a un intento por recuperar su antigua vida, y por un momento temió otra lucha entre ambas para recuperar a Finn, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Quinn pasaba completamente de Finn. Quizá seguía dolida, humillada tal vez, después de lo que había pasado en las semifinales del año pasado. Algo tenía en mente. La había visto cuchichear un par de veces con Puckerman, y además, había notado a Quinn mirarla un par de veces. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que en los macabros planes de Quinn, para fuera lo que fuera, la había incluido, directa o indirectamente. Rachel respiró hondo y apretó los labios. No tenía ninguna intención de esperar a que Quinn la atacase a traición, como había ocurrido en el pasado. Ella daría el primero paso. Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella en el aula de música, cuando el Sr. Schuester y los demás ya se habían ido.

-Quinn… creo que después de lo que ha pasado podemos por lo menos ser lo suficientemente sinceras la una con la otra, y sé que estás tramando algo, así que por favor, sea lo que sea… dímelo ya antes de que nos pille por sorpresa a todos. Porque si es un intento de venganza tuyo, quiero que sepas que…-

-Rachel… Rachel…- interrumpió Quinn -Créeme cuando te digo que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy tramando…- luego se cruzó de brazos y dibujo una media sonrisa pícara.

-Bien, entonces puedes suponer por qué te estoy preguntando- contestó Rachel, algo incómoda, bajando los ojos por un momento- porque siendo franca, tengo la impresión de que quieres algo de mí y quiero que sepas de antemano que no pienso ayudarte en ninguno de tus planes-

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó Quinn arqueando una ceja.

-Sí- replicó Rachel, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien…- Quinn suspiró, miró a un lado y luego volvió a mirar a Rachel- no necesito tu ayuda para ninguno de mis planes, quiero otra cosa de ti- Quinn se acercó a Rachel, dejando una distancia de unos pocos centímetros-¿Quieres saber qué es?-

Rachel tragó saliva, algo temerosa, pero contestó.

-Sí, quiero saberlo-

Quinn acercó su mano al rostro de Rachel, lo acarició, y a pesar de que notó la sorpresa de la mujer que tenía delante y su desconcierto, pasó su cabello moreno por detrás de su oreja, y sin dudarlo mucho, acercó sus labios a los de Rachel y los besó. Mientras cerraba los ojos, notó cierto temblor en Rachel, pero ésta no se apartó. Luego acercó sus labios a la oreja de Rachel y susurró.

-Te quiero a ti, Rachel-

Luego se apartó, y la miró a los ojos. Rachel parecía completamente desconcertada, y paralizada. Titubeó un poco y luego la oyó balbucear.

-¿Cómo… como que me quieres… a mi?-

-Creo que me has entendido perfectamente, Rachel, te quiero a ti. Ni más, ni menos- Quinn se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para salir del aula, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y añadió -Ven a buscarme cuando estés lista-

Sentada frente al tocador, Rachel se cepillaba el cabello, pensando en lo que había ocurrido horas antes. Rememorando la situación, no podía olvidar la manera en la que Quinn la había mirado, con esos ojos penetrantes, con la boca entreabierta, anhelante. Sus labios, tiernos y suaves, sobre los suyos. Inconsciente, se llevo la mano en los labios. ¿De verdad Quinn Fabray le había dicho lo que le había dicho? O puede que fuera una jugarreta, una trampa que le había puesto Quinn para desconcertarla, para manipularla. No podía evitar desconfiar, y al mismo tiempo, al recordar el tacto de su mano sobre su cara, y el peso de sus labios, se sentía encendida, más que cuando había besado a Puck, a Jesse o al mismo Finn. Si fuera verdad…

Quinn se lavaba las manos en el baño del instituto. Habían pasado dos días desde que le había "confesado" sus sentimientos a Rachel. Durante esos días, Rachel se había mostrado esquiva, y no la había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez. No es que antes se mirasen mucho, pero ahora que buscaba una respuesta en los ojos de Rachel, se había dado cuenta de la distancia real que las separaba a ambas. Quizá se había pasado, quizá había sido demasiado directa con Rachel. Quizá había dejado sus intenciones demasiado claras. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse, cuando vio a Rachel entrar en el baño. Se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

-Durante un momento he pensado que…-

-Escúchame, Quinn- interrumpió Rachel y empezó a caminar nerviosa en el pequeño baño mientras hablaba -No sé qué clase de juego o plan macabro estás tramando pero no me fio de ti, está claro que es una trampa, porque seguro que estás tramando algo, no me parece muy normal que de repente me digas que me quieres a mí y que pretendas que me crea que…-

-¡Rachel!- dijo Quinn alzando la voz, intentando detener el discurso del que Rachel hacía alarde.

-¿Qué?- Rachel se detuvo y miró a los ojos a Quinn. Esta se acercó y la tomo de las manos. Rachel miró sus manos entre las manos de Quinn y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes, cuya mirada intensa parecía querer ver todos los recovecos de su interior.

-No estoy tramando nada contigo, Rachel- La voz de Quinn sonaba especialmente dulce, y lenta- Soy completamente sincera contigo cuando digo que te quiero a ti, sin ningún tipo de trampa o juego-

-¿En serio?- Rachel la miró expectante. ¿Cuánto de esas palabras podía creer?

-Sí, en serio- Quinn respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ah… entonces bien, sí, esa es mi respuesta-

-Entonces bien, sí, ¿qué?- replicó Quinn, pícara.

-Ya sabes, que sí- Rachel bajó los ojos, algo ruborizada.

-Ya sé, ¿el qué?-

-Oh, ya sabes a qué me refiero, Quinn, deja de pinchar-

-Quiero oírlo, Rachel- Quinn sonrió, y sin dejar las manos de Rachel se acercó un poco más -Quiero oírlo alto y claro- entonces ladeó la cabeza, con la sonrisa de un niño que ha logrado su capricho.

Rachel miró a Quinn haciendo morros, y luego suspiró, intentando hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y decirle que tenía intención de corresponderla, a pesar de todo, a pesar de Finn, incluso. Soltó las manos de Quinn, y justo cuando iba a decirle que sí, sencillamente la besó, corto y llanamente, en los labios, y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, asustada como un ratón, del baño. Quizá su huida hubiera tenido más éxito si Quinn no fuera tan rápida como un felino, que la atrapó del brazo antes de salir.

-¿En serio crees que me voy a conformar sólo con eso?- Quinn llevó su mano libre a la cintura de Rachel, acercándola a ella. Rachel respiró hondo, quizá abrumada por la cercanía de la presencia del cuerpo de Quinn, que había acercado sus labrios peligrosamente a los suyos, pero que no los había besado, y se encontró con esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, esperando cierta aprobación. Rachel sonrió, emocionada, contenta, tal vez. Puso su mano sobre el rostro de Quinn, que se dejó acariciar, satisfecha de verse correspondida. Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, fusionándose con calma, con tranquilidad, intentado conocer cada milímetro, un terreno nuevo y desconocido. Entonces Quinn rodeó el cuerpo de Rachel a la altura de la cintura, acercándola a ella, hasta sentir su cuerpo tocar el suyo, un abrazo que Rachel correspondió, abrazándose a ella también, y entonces su beso se convirtió en algo más intenso.

Al separarse y mirarse, la respiración entrecortada por la emoción, por la fogosidad del momento, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, contentas. Quinn acercó su rostro al de Rachel, acariciando su mejilla con la suya. Rachel se dejó mimar, y deslizó su mano entre los cabellos de Quinn, enredando un mechón de pelo en su dedo.

-No sé si nunca te había dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu peinado, Quinn-

-Me gusta que te guste-


	2. Episodio Dos

Rachel se sentía afortunada. Caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos del McKinley, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, el aroma de su piel, suave y dulce como las flores de los almendros en primavera, el tacto cálido y gentil de sus manos, estrechándola. A pesar del disgusto que se había llevado con Kurt sobre la universidad NYADA, se sentía motivada. Se presentaría a las audiciones para el personaje de María en el musical de West Side Story, y cómo la primera vez que se presentó para formar parte de New Directions, volvió a colocar su estrella dorada junto a su nombre.

Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Finn. La seguridad y la alegría que irradiaba hasta hacía sólo un instante se desvanecieron, dejando en su cara una mueca entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estudio aquí, ¿recuerdas?- Finn sonrió desconcertado -No pareces contenta de verme… además ayer te estuve llamando por la noche y no me lo cogiste…-

-Oh, es que estuve ensayando para la audición- se apresuró a responder Rachel -Ya sabes lo importante que es para mí, tengo que lograr el papel principal si quiero hacer tener un buen currículum para NYADA…-

-De acuerdo…- respondió Finn asintiendo con la cabeza -si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo- Finn se acercó para besar a Rachel, que al sentir los labios de Finn sobre los suyos, hizo un amago para apartar los labios, pero rectificó y se dejó besar.

-Nos vemos luego en el Glee Club…- dijo Rachel, antes de irse.

Finn obserbó cómo Rachel se alejaba de él por los pasillos del instituto, preguntándose inseguro si esa distancia que había sentido hace un momento era sólo producida por la obcecación y la competitividad característica de Rachel, o si era por algo más.

Quinn se lavaba las manos en los baños, pero en realidad sólo fingía hacerlo. Estaba esperando a que llegase Rachel. Había otras dos chicas en el baño, hablando sobre trivialidades. Cuando Rachel entró en los baños, ambas se miraron, luego miraron a las dos chicas, que ya se dirigían a la puerta. Cuando se quedaron solas, Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Llegas tarde…- luego la besó en la mejilla.

-Perdona estaba pidiendo consejo sobre unos créditos y se ha alargado más de lo que pensaba- Rachel apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, y luego besó su cuello, y se quedó con la cabeza enterrada allí. Quinn aprovechó para abrazarla con más fuerza y acariciarle el cabello. "Qué sensación tan extraña" pensó Quinn. No había ninguna presión, ni ninguna inseguridad. Cuando estaba con Finn todo tenía que ser perfecto. Él era quarterback del equipo, ella la líder de las Cherrios, y como estaban en la cumbre, no podían cometer errores, la presión de la perfección, junto al poder de la superioridad, pero al final Finn sólo era un peón que ella había manipulado, con tal de lograr sus objetivos, y cuando falló, cuando todo falló y él le dejó, no añoraba realmente a Finn, sino la oportunidad de la vida perfecta que ella se había imaginado, un sueño, una ilusión, que al final se había desvanecido sin dejar nada. Lo que pasó con Puck sólo fue un desliz provocado por sus miedos, por sus inseguridades, y lo de Sam… aunque la dulzura de Sam lo había conmovido, no la había llenado. No era un hombre seguro y fuerte. Sólo un niño, y eso, aunque le había gustado, no la había acabado de llenar del todo. Sin embargo, con Rachel en sus brazos, la sensación era completamente distinta. Ella era tierna e inocente, y eso la conmovía, pero también era decidida, competitiva, y cuando quería algo, lo hacía todo lo posible para lograrlo, sin dejarse amedrentar por sus miedos o sus dudas. No era un peón que ella podía manipular, y además, con Rachel nunca había tenido que fingir, nunca había necesitado pretender ser una persona que en realidad no era, y a pesar de eso, ella siempre había estado allí, sin reproches. Quizá algunas de esas veces habían estado impulsadas por los propios intereses de Rachel, pero ¿acaso no era ella igual?

Quinn se apartó y rodeó el rostro de Rachel con las manos, acarició sus mejillas, y la besó, tiernamente, profundamente. En medio de todo eso, se pudo oír un tenue suspiro.

-Rachel yo…- y justo en ese momento, sonó la campana que marcaba el reinicio de las clases. Rachel, que se había distraído con el timbre, miró a Quinn y sonrió.

-Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?- luego besó la comisura de los labios de Quinn y se fue. Ésta intento decir algo, pero no pudo.

-Rachel, yo te quiero…- dijo Quinn sola, en el baño, con un soplido de resignación.

Mientras Rachel cantaba en la audición, dos pares de ojos los estaban mirando. Finn, detrás del escenario, que la intentaba animar. Quinn, escondida entre las gradas, mirándola desde lo lejos. Cuando Rachel terminó, y los jueces (Artie, Betsie y la Srta. Watson) aplaudieron la actuación, Quinn vió como Finn se echaba a correr hacia Rachel, como la abrazaba, como la besó para felicitarla. Mimos que Rachel aceptó. Por primera vez, Quinn sintió la daga fría de los celos. Celos y rabia. Tendría que ser ella la que estuviera abrazando a Rachel, quien la besase, quien la llevase de la mano en sus momentos de victoria, y sostenerla de igual forma si hubiera derrota. Pero no, allí estaba Finn, abrazando una Rachel que había hecho una interpretación magnifica y radiante. Llena de ira, se marchó de allí.

-¿Cuándo vas a romper con Finn?- le espetó Quinn a Rachel en medio de los pasillos. Rachel abrió los ojos, con un gesto entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

-Shhh! ¿Tienes que preguntármelo aquí en medio? La gente tiene orejas, ¿sabes?- Rachel tomó a Quinn de los brazos y la arrastró a una aula vacía.

-¿Cuándo vas a romper con Finn, Rachel?- Quinn pregunta, casi furiosa, con los brazos cruzados.

-Creía que habíamos dicho que lo nuestro debíamos mantenerlo en secreto y que yo ya dejaría a Finn más adelante, para no levantar sospechas, Quinn-

-Pues ya no quiero que sea más adelante, Rachel. ¡Quiero que rompas con él! ¡Ahora!-

-¿Por qué de repente tanta prisa?-

-¡Porque no lo aguanto, porque no quiero verte en sus brazos!-

-Un momento…- Rachel miró a Quinn desconcertada- ¿es por él? ¿Todo esto es por él? ¿Quieres que le deje para romperle el corazón, no es así? ¡Esta es tu venganza! Cómo él te dejó, ahora pretendes que le deje yo a él…-

-No, no es así, Rachel, no es por eso…-

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan ingenua como para pensar que realmente sentías algo por mi?- La voz de Rachel se quebró, y sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas.

-Rachel, te juro que no es así-

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Dime… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora de repente te gusto?-

-Porque yo… yo…- Quinn se quedó sin voz, y bajó la cabeza.

-Eso pensaba- Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara, y se quitó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerse por su cara, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Rachel, espera, yo…- suplica Quinn

-No, Quinn. Se acabó- interrumpió Rachel, fría y cortante. Y salió del aula.

Quinn se sentó en una de las sillas del aula. No había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta de Rachel. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una respuesta. Sabía perfectamente cuando había pasado. Cuando volvió a ver a Beth, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella, pero sobretodo se sintió feliz, alegre, de que algo tan hermosos como Beth estuviera en el mundo, que estuviera allí, y que en parte, fuera suyo. Que tenía que ser suyo, porque era su hija, después de todo. Y fue en ese momento en el que pensó en Rachel, en lo mucho que le gustaría poder compartir esos sentimientos con ella. Ese fue exactamente en momento en que Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rachel. Pero si no era capaz de decírselo en palabras, sólo había una forma en el que podía hacerlo.

"En el auditorio, a las 1pm. Ven sola. Por favor." leyó Rachel en un mensaje de móvil. Era Quinn.

Cuando Rachel entró en el auditorio, sobre el escenario estaba Quinn. También había varios músicos con guitarras acústicas y algún violín.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Rachel desde abajo.

-Que no te hubiera respondido ayer, no significa que no tenga una respuesta para ti, Rachel- Quinn hizo una señal a los músicos, y estos empezaron a tocar.

_Paramore - My Heart (versión acústica)_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong / Me estoy dando cuenta de que quizá estuviera equivocada_  
><em>That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  Que estoy cayendo, y que no puedo hacer esto sola_  
><em>Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  Quédate conmigo, es lo que necesito, por favor?_  
><em>Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  Podríamos cantar solos, pero qué sería sin ti?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long / Soy nada ahora, y ha pasado tanto tiempo_  
><em>Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope  desde que oí el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza_

_This time I will be listening. / Esta vez estaré escuchando_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you / Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  Podríamos cantar solos, pero qué sería sin ti?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you / Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>This heart, it beats, beats for only you  Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>This heart, it beats, beats for only you  Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>My heart is yours  Mi corazón es tuyo_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you / Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>My heart is yours  MI corazón es tuyo_  
><em>(My heart, it beats for you)  (Mi corazón, late por ti)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you / Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>My heart, my heart is yours  Mi corazón, mi corazón es tuyo_  
><em>(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  (late, late por ti. Mi corazón es tuyo)_  
><em>This heart, it beats, beats for only you  Este corazón, late, late sólo por ti_  
><em>My heart, my heart is yours  My corazón, mi corazón es tuyo_  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away) (Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, no te desvanezcas)_  
><em>My heart is yours  Mi corazón es tuyo_  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  (Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, no te desvanezcas)_  
><em>My heart is yours  Mi corazón es tuyo_  
><em>My heart is yours  MI corazón es tuyo_  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  (Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, no te desvanezcas)_  
><em>My heart is yours  Mi corazón es tuyo_  
><em>My heart is...  Mi corazón es..._

Quinn miró a Rachel al terminar de cantar. Rachel estaba totalmente emocionada. Se levantó de su asiento, y subió al escenario. Quinn la tomó de las manos, y la miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Rachel. Te quiero. Y quiero que cortes con Finn porque… - Quinn baja los ojos un momento, intentando reunir las fuerzas- …porque quiero ser yo y nadie más quien te abrace cuando logres el papel de María en el musical-

-¿Celos?- Rachel sonrió picarona, y Quinn miró a un lado, habiendo sido descubierta.

-Ya bueno… - musitó Quinn. Rachel sonrió, y rodeó a Quinn entre sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, la apretó contra ella, y sus rostros estaban separados sólo por unos simples milímetros.

-Hoy cortaré con Finn, Quinn. Te lo prometo- Quinn miró sorprendida a Rachel, y luego se emocionó, dejando sus ojos brillantes. Abrazó a Rachel a la altura de los hombros, y empujó sus labios contra los de ella. La besó con varios besos cortos, y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero, Quinn-


	3. Episodio Tres

Finn estaba solo viendo la televisión en casa. Kurt había salido con Blaine con alguna de sus historias que él explicaba emocionado, pero que Finn no acababa de entender nunca del todo, y su madre y el padre de Kurt estaban en sus respectivos trabajos. Se estaba quedando dormido viendo un partido de rugby cuando oyó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Rachel.

-Hey, hola - Finn sonrió alegre- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me echabas de menos?- bromeó, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se fue desvaneciendo al ver que Rachel no respondía, y que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Rachel algo de solemnidad.

-Uh… claro- Finn abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y luego se acercó a Rachel para quitarle la chaqueta, pero esta se negó.

-No, no hace falta…- dijo Rachel bajando los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? Llevas unos días… con un comportamiento extraño. ¿Es por lo que ha pasado con Mercedes y la audición del papel principal?- preguntó Finn, dubitativo.

-No… yo…- Rachel miró a los ojos de Finn, y luego se dio una mueca con gesto compungido. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía ninguna excusa para romperle el corazón. Y ella lo había amado tanto, había estado tan enamorada de él… no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos. Finn se dio cuenta, y la cogió de los brazos y la volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Rachel? ¿Qué ocurre?- instó, intrigando y preocupado. Rachel miró a un lado, y suspiró hondo. Intentó serenarse y recomponerse, y luego dijo:

-Quiero romper- Rachel miró la cara de Finn, que parecía totalmente paralizado.

-¿Qué?- susurró Finn, con una expresión ausente.

-He dicho que… quiero que rompamos. Y no quiero que me preguntes porqué-

-¿Cómo esperas que no te pregunté por qué? ¿Por qué estás rompiendo conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo?- Finn se sintió enojado, pero por encima de todo asustado y perdido.

-No, no has hecho nada malo…-

-Entonces ¿por qué? Sólo dime por qué-

-Porque tengo que hacerlo, Finn. Lo siento. Lo siento de veras, lo siento muchísimo, pero… ya no puedo seguir contigo- unas lágrimas volvieron a derramarse en el rostro de Rachel, que se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Es por otra persona?- Preguntó Finn, de nuevo, aunque sólo recibió silencio como respuesta. Entonces, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, derrotado, con la mirada ausente. Rachel aprovechó para salir corriendo de la casa, mientras volvía a decir "lo siento".

Quinn vio a Rachel comiendo sola en la cafetería, y con su bandeja, se sentó frente a ella. Rachel la miró, interrogativa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rachel-

-Ya sé… que me pediste tiempo cuando cortaste con… Finn- Quinn bajó un momento los ojos- pero han pasado tres días… me he enterado de lo de Mercedes… y también sé lo de Kurt y la presidencia…- comentó Quinn en voz baja. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión de dolor. Se quedó unos instantes mirando a los ojos a Quinn, mientras esta le sostenía la mirada.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo Rachel finalmente.

-Es sólo que… no quiero dejarte sola- Quinn le tendió la mano muy sutilmente a Rachel sobre la mesa - Tú… eres como yo, no solemos pedir ayuda cuando nos estamos ahogando. Sólo contenemos la respiración hasta que salimos - entonces esbozó una sonrisa, que Rachel correspondió de igual manera, y luego miró la mano que Quinn le tendía.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve?-

-Estoy segura- Quinn sonrió, y Rachel tomó su mano disimuladamente. Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel, algo aliviada, y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente con el pulgar - Te he añorado- dijo, en voz muy baja. Rachel sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te he añorado- respondió, en un susurro.

- Por cierto, todavía no te he dado mi enhorabuena por conseguir el papel de María… había pensado que… podrías venir a mi casa esta noche- Quinn miró de reojo a Rachel, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿A tu casa?- preguntó Rachel, levantando las cejas- Mh... ¿para qué?-

-Bueno… ya sabes…- Quinn bajó los ojos, mientras Rachel intentaba descifrar qué estaba tramando Quinn- para celebrarlo- entonces Rachel sintió una caricia en su pierna.

-¡Quinn! - Rachel ahogó el grito, y lo acompaño con una risa nerviosa -¿Qué haces?- Quinn se puso la mano delante de la boca, para disimular su risa-

-Va… ven a mi casa esta noche- repitió Quinn, entre risas, mientras seguía acariciando la pierna de Rachel con el pie.

-Lo pensaré-

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí- contestó Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-

-Quinn al rescate, ¿eh?- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, está bien ser yo quien te rescate, para variar- replicó Quinn, sonriendo.

Rachel estaba caminando hacia el aula de Química, cuando Puck se puso a su lado.

-¿Esa sonrisa… es porque te lo has pasado bien en el comedor?- dijo Puck disimuladamente a Rachel. Esta se detuvo, se giró y miró fijamente a Puck.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Noah?-

-Creo que los dos sabemos a qué me refiero… - dijo Puck en voz, mirando a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie oyera nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurró Rachel, acercándose a Puck.

-Bueno…- Puck ladeó la cabeza y sonrió- suelo dejar caer mis cubiertos para pasar por debajo de las mesas y ver las bragas de las chicas… entonces fue cuando vi a Fabray acariciarte la pantorrilla-

-Oh, Dios, Noah, eso es repugnante- Rachel hizo un gesto de desaprobación, al que Puck respondió levantando los hombros.

-Ya me conoces-

-Bueno, nos has visto ¿qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?-

-Ey, no, no quiero nada- replicó Puck -En realidad, bueno, no sé, estoy sorprendido, pero me alegro por vosotras… quiero decir… Quinn parece contenta, y creo que lo necesita, después de todo-

-¿Por qué dices que lo necesita? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que está preocupada con el tema de recuperar a Beth…-Puck miró a Rachel, que se mostró totalmente sorprendida. Entonces alzó una ceja, entendiéndolo -o quizá no lo sabías-

-No, no lo sabía- dijo Rachel con cierta expresión de gravedad.

-Yo… pensé que quizá te lo había dicho si estáis… ya sabes, juntas o lo que sea, y que quizá iba a pedirte ayuda, la Sr. Shelby es tu madre...-

-¡PUCKERMAN! - interrumpió Finn de repente -¡Eres tú!- Finn corrió hacia Puck, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra las taquillas -¡Eres tú quien ha hecho que Rachel me dejase! ¡Otra vez enrollándote con mis parejas!- Puck se deshizo de él y lo empujó contra las taquillas de enfrente

-¡No soy yo, Finn! Lamento decepcionarte- replicó Puck. Finn hizo un amago para volver a lanzarse contra Puck, pero Rachel se interpuso.

-Tiene razón. No es él- Finn se detuvo y miró a Rachel. En ese momento, Quinn apareció por el final del pasillo, acercándose como tantos otros a ver la pelea. -Pero tienes razón. Hay otra persona- Rachel bajó los ojos. Finn hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Mírate a la cara. ¿Cómo podría habértelo dicho? Te quiero, Finn. Pero estoy enamorada de otra persona.-

-¿Enamorada?-

-Sí- Rachel miró durante un momento a Quinn, que la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Y esa persona…?-

-Me corresponde, sí- Rachel miró a los ojos a Finn, que tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final se detuvo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Finalmente, Finn preguntó:

-¿Te hace feliz?- Rachel miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Finn, sorprendida por la pregunta, luego miró a Quinn, que tenía una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida. Luego volvió a mirar a Finn.

-Lo hace- Rachel bajó los ojos. Finn asintió.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho- Luego miró a Puck -Lo siento, Puckerman-

-No pasa nada, tío- Puck puso su mano sobre el hombro de Finn y lo guió para que lo acompañase -Vámonos- Finn se dejó llevar, y caminaron pasillo abajo.

Finn estaba solo, sentado en una de las sillas del aula de música. Ya no quedaba nadie. Sacó su cartera, y la abrió, donde había una foto de Rachel y de él juntos. Se levantó y empezó a cantar:

_LostProphets - 4AM Forever_

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend / Ayer por la noche perdí a mi mejor amigo_  
><em>Yesterday I wanted time to end  Ayer quise que el tiempo se detuviera_  
><em>I wonder if my heart will ever mend  Me pregunto si mi corazón lo resisitirá_  
><em>I just let you slip away  Yo solo te dejo marchar_

_4 AM forever / 4 de la madrugada para siempre_

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again / Puede nunca volveré a verte sonreír otra vez_  
><em>Maybe you thought that it was all pretend  Puede que pienses que todo fue fingido_  
><em>All these words that I could never say  Todas estas palabras que nunca pude decir_  
><em>I just let them slip away  Yo solo las dejo marchar_

_4 AM forever / 4 de la madrugada para siempre_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you) / Por qué no me oyes cuando te estoy llamando? (a ti)_  
><em>Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  Por qué no me escuchas cuando lo estoy intentando lograr? (a ti)_  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye  Adiós, adiós_  
><em>Goodbye, you never know  Adiós, tú nunca sabrás_  
><em>Hold a little tighter  Sostenlo un poco más_

_4 AM forever / 4 de la madrugada para siempre_

_Maybe one day when I can move along / Puede que algún día cuando pueda superar esto_  
><em>Maybe someday when you can hear this song  Puede que algún día cuando puedas oír esta canción_  
><em>You won't let it slip away  Tú no lo dejarás ir_

_4 AM forever /4 de la madrugada para siempre_

_And I'd wish the sun would never come / I desearía que el sol nunca llegase_  
><em>It's 4 AM and you are gone  Son las 4 de la madrugada y te has marchado_  
><em>I hope you know you're letting go  Espero que sepas que lo estás dejando ir_  
><em>It's 4 AM and I'm alone  son las 4 de la madrugada y estoy solo_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you) / Por qué no me oyes cuando te estoy llamando? (a ti)_  
><em>Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  Por qué no me escuchas cuando lo estoy intentando lograr? (a ti)_

_Goodbye, goodbye / Adiós, adiós_  
><em>Goodbye, you never know  Adiós, tú nunca sabrás_  
><em>Hold a little tighter  Sostenlo un poco más_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you) / Por qué no me oyes cuando te estoy llamando? (a ti)_  
><em>Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  Por qué no me escuchas cuando lo estoy intentando lograr?_

_(a ti)_

_Goodbye, goodbye / Adiós, adiós_  
><em>Goodbye, you never know  Adiós, tú nunca sabrás_  
><em>Hold a little tighter  Sostenlo un poco más_

_4 AM forever... / 4 de la madrugada para siempre_

Quinn atrapó a Rachel antes de que saliera del instituto.

-¿Estás bien? No pude preguntarte antes-

-Sí…- respondió Rachel con un hilo de voz -Es sólo que… no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Quinn -¿Vas a venir esta noche?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?- Quinn pareció algo desilusionada con la respuesta, pero esperó a que Rachel respondiese. Rachel miró a Quinn. No sabía cómo decirle que ya conocía sus planes para recuperar a Beth. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Bajó los ojos, pensando que quizá, sólo quizá, Quinn no le había dicho la verdad por la misma razón que ella no lo había hecho con Finn. Hay cosas que sencillamente son difíciles de explicar. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn disimuladamente.

-Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?- Quinn bajó los ojos desilusionada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, puedo esperar un poco más-


	4. Episodio Cuatro

Quinn estaba tirada en la cama, con varios pañuelos usados a su alrededor, una botella de agua medio vacía, con el pelo recogido con una coletero, y simplemente vestía una sudadera vieja de color gris con capucha y unos pantalones de pijama a rayas escocesas rojo y gris. Estaba acatarrada. Cambiaba los canales de la televisión completamente aburrida cuando su madre picó suavemente la puerta y la entreabrió, asomando la cabeza.

-¡Quinny! Tienes visita- dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn resopló con una mueca.

-Mamá, ¿no podrías haber cogido el recado? ¿Crees que tengo ganas de visitas?-

-Bien, le diré que ahora estas descansando y que es mejor que se vaya-

-¿Puedo saber al menos quién es?-

-Ha dicho que se llama Rachel y que te ha traído los deberes- respondió la madre desde el pasillo. La expresión de Quinn cambió sutilmente cuando oyó el nombre de Rachel.

-¡Espera mamá!- dijo, intentando disimular la emoción. Saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo- Dile que pase-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-

Quinn volvió a la habitación y la contempló. Con prisas, recogió los pañuelos usados y los tiró a la papelera, dejó la botella de agua sobre la mesita, cogió varias prendas de ropa que había por ahí y las metió sin contemplaciones dentro del armario, revisó su aspecto en el espejo, para quitarse la coleta y arreglarse rápidamente el cabello, comprobó su aliento y volvió a meterse rápidamente en la cama. En ese momento, oyó un par de picadas en la puerta, y Rachel asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Rachel, desde la puerta, dubitativa.

-Sí, pasa y siéntate- Quinn se incorporó un poco y se apoyó entre los cojines. Rachel se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a los pies de la cama, se sentó en el borde y dejó la bolsa que llevaba a sus pies, luego se volteó hacia Quinn. Quiso decir algo pero se quedó en silencio.

-Hola- dijo finalmente.

-Hola- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

-No estaba muy segura si venir o no. Quiero decir… faltaste precisamente el día después que yo te dijera que no iba...- Rachel se quedó en silencio otro segundo, pero luego continuó- cuando dije que no iba a venir a tu casa, y hoy tampoco has venido, y cuando le pregunté al Sr. Scheuster si sabía algo de ti, sólo me dijo que tu madre había llamado diciendo que estabas resfriada y que ibas a faltar un par de días a clase, y no estaba muy segura si venir. Quizá debería de haberte llamado, pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué decirte, así que sencillamente he venido-

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- dijo Quinn, en un tono muy dulce. Le tendió a la mano a Rachel, que la tomó entre sus dos manos, y sonrió aliviada- En realidad ya me encuentro bastante bien, hoy no he ido porque quería descansar -Quinn miró su mano, entre las manos de Rachel, y añadió -Si hubiera sabido que poniéndome enferma ibas a venir, lo habría hecho antes- continuó, con sorna.

-Ja, ja- contestó Rachel, haciendo morros- Entonces te diré que tampoco estaba muy segura sobre si debía venir, porque que me contagiases el resfriado sería muy perjudicial para mí considerando que se estrena mi musical- Quinn hizo una mueca falsamente ofendida. Ambas sonrieron, y Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel y se supo salgo más seria.

-Quizá tengas razón en eso, no me gustaría que te acatarrases y no pudieras estar preparada para el estreno-

-No te preocupes, he tomado unos antibióticos y un vaso de zumo de naranja como prevención-

-Ya veo, llevas tu traje anti-resfriados- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa- mi chica es una chica precavida- luego acarició el rostro de Rachel con la mano. Rachel y Quinn se miraron a los ojos, y con las bocas entreabiertas se acercaron lentamente, pero de repente oyeron picar la puerta, y se giraron enseguida, la madre de Quinn asomó la cabeza.

-Quinny, voy a salir un par de horas a hacer unos recados, ¿necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?-

-No mamá- respondió Quinn con mirada perpleja. Su madre asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Rachel y Quinn se miraron aliviadas. Sonrieron sin saber exactamente cómo continuar.

-Por cierto, te he traído cosas- Rachel subió la bolsa que había a sus pies sobre la cama y extrajo unos folios y los tendió hacia Quinn. Esta los cogió y los miró- son los deberes, están etiquetados con varios post-it con las explicaciones necesarias- luego volvió a meter las manos en la bolsa- también te he traído un termo con caldo de pollo, porque dicen que es muy bueno para los resfriados- Rachel sirvió un poco de caldo en la taza del termo y se lo ofreció a Quinn, que lo tomó con ambas manos. Luego bufó sobre la taza, y bebió un poco.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-

-No- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- es comprado, sólo lo he calentado-

-Bueno, gracias, está muy rico- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

-También he traído películas- continuó Rachel, sacando varias caratulas de la bolsa- Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez… pudiéramos ver una peli juntas…- Rachel miró de reojo, algo sonrojada. Quinn dejó la taza del termo sobre la mesita y se acercó un poco a Rachel. Rodeó el rostro de la morena con sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, y luego la besó, con un beso lento y suave. Rachel puso sus manos sobre las de Quinn y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me parece una idea fantástica-

Rachel se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre los cojines, mientras Quinn ponía una de las películas en el reproductor. Con el mando en la mano, se sentó al lado de Rachel, mientras la película comenzaba. Quinn dudó un momento, pero se incorporó y se apoyó en Rachel, poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Rachel respiro hondo, nerviosa, y entonces rodeó a Quinn con uno de sus brazos, y la arrimó contra ella. Quinn suspiró aliviada, al verse correspondida, y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Rachel, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, y dejó caer una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Rachel. Rachel entrecerró los ojos, al sentir el tacto de la piel de Quinn sobre su cuello, apoyó suavemente la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Quinn y lentamente acercó su mano a la de Quinn. Acarició lentamente los dedos. Ambas estaban mirando fijamente sus manos, tocándose, ignorando completamente la película que había en la televisión. Quinn correspondió los mimos de la mano de Rachel de la misma manera. Empezaron a entrelazar los dedos, muy a poco a poco, con total parsimonia, primero un dedo, luego otro, mientras sentían la piel ajena con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando terminaron de entrelazar los dedos, instintivamente ambas se buscaron. Los latidos del corazón, desbocado, las respiraciones desacompasadas por la emoción. Se besaron en los labios, Rachel quitó su mano de la de Quinn y acarició su rostro. Se apartó un instante y la miró fijamente. Esos ojos verdes, brillantes, encendidos. "Dios, están hermosa" pensó. Volvió a besarla, con fricción. Quinn correspondió al beso, se incorporó un poco, y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Rachel. Sus bocas unidas, lentamente se entreabrieron, y muy tímidamente sus lenguas se tocaron. Se oyeron unos suspiros sibilinos. Quinn fue acariciando la espalda de Rachel, Rachel metió una de sus manos por debajo de la sudadera de Quinn, acariciando lentamente su vientre. Quinn tembló un poco y se aparto. Rachel la miró cortada.

-Lo siento… yo… es decir… no tenía intención de ir más lejos, es sólo que me he dejado llevar por el momento…- intento excusarse Rachel, muy nerviosa.

-No, no; no pasa nada, no me ha molestado- interrumpió Quinn intentando calmar a su compañera, luego se sentó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos- en realidad… ha estado bien- dijo algo sonrojada, ladeando la cabeza- es sólo que no quiero ir más lejos estando resfriada… ya sabes- Quinn miró a Rachel con una sonrisa. Esta asintió.

-Vale- respondió Rachel. Quinn besó a Rachel y volvió a acurrucarse contra ella, y esta la volvió a rodear con sus brazos -Pero… ¿tú quieres…?- Rachel no se atrevió a continuar la pregunta. Quinn volvió a incorporarse, y miró a Rachel sorprendida.

-¿Me estás preguntando si quiero tener sexo contigo?-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-¿Cómo es que sacas el tema tan de repente? Es decir… es la primera vez que sales con algo tan directo-

-Ya lo sé, es que… Artie nos ha preguntado sobre si seguíamos siendo vírgenes, y el musical hablar de un despertar sexual, y ¿cómo voy a interpretar algo que no he vivido?-

- ¿Tú y Finn… nunca…?-

-No- respondió Rachel negando con la cabeza -De haberlo sabido… quizá debería de haberme acostado con él- Rachel bajó los ojos, pensativa. Quinn hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que porque él tiene…? -Quinn alzó el brazo, meneándolo en el aire- ¿yo no puedo tener sexo contigo?-

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Sólo ha sido un comentario-

-Porque no me gusta que me compares con él, como si yo no pudiera…- Quinn gesticuló con las manos- ya sabes-

- Ya sé que odias a Finn, pero no hace falta que te pongas celosa y de mal humor cada vez que le nombro. No sé si lo sabes -replicó Rachel, molesta- pero solía estar enamorada de él, y ha formado parte de mi vida, y aún le quiero, pero… pero le he dejado por ti- Rachel resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Quinn bajó los hombros y miró un lado -¿Siempre va a ser así?- preguntó Rachel, de repente -¿Vamos a estar siempre discutiendo cada vez que una de las dos diga algo inapropiado?- Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento- dijo Quinn en voz baja -Es solo que… quiero hacerte más feliz de lo que él ha podido hacerlo, precisamente porque sé que lo querías, posiblemente más de lo que yo le quise nunca… ¿cómo sé que a mí me querrás igual, o si me querrás más?- Quinn bajó la cabeza. Rachel se giró hacia ella y la tomó por la barbilla.

-Quinn… mírame- Quinn levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel, que la miraban fijamente -Le he dejado por ti, porque me importas lo suficiente como para renunciar a él. La emoción que siento cuando estoy contigo es algo que nunca había sentido antes, desde la primera vez que me besaste en el aula de música -Rachel ladeó una sonrisa- mi corazón se revoluciona cuando me besas, y siento que estoy ardiendo por tocarte y por ser tocada, tú eres tan… hermosa, eres preciosa, Quinn, y yo… -Rachel bajó los ojos un momento- quizá si me hubiera acostado con Finn ahora no me sentiría tan insegura sobre qué hacer contigo…-

-¿Qué dices?- replicó Quinn -Eres preciosa, Rachel- Rachel alzo la mirada y esta vez fue ella la que se encontró con los ojos de Quinn mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Totalmente- Quinn rodeó a Rachel con sus brazos en un abrazo, y se sentó sobre ella, sobre sus piernas. Rachel sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Quinn sobre el suyo, y eso la encendió, y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Quinn acarició su nariz con la de Rachel, muy dulcemente -Y quiero hacerlo contigo, Rachel- Rachel sonrió entrecerrado los ojos al oír eso -Pero más adelante, y quiero que sea especial, muy especial-

-Está bien, será muy especial- susurró Rachel -¿Qué tal si hoy por hoy me quedo a dormir, y sólo a dormir?- Quinn se separó un poco de Rachel, y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?-

-También he traído un pijama y un cepillo de dientes- respondió Rachel, señalando la bolsa que había en el suelo con la cabeza -Tu chica es una chica precavida- Quinn se mordió el labio, y sonrió.

-Vale- Quinn besó a Rachel y acarició su mejilla con la suya, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

En la noche, después de cenar y de ducharse, ambas se metieron en la cama. Quinn se acercó a Rachel, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Rachel la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que Quinn se quedó dormida. En medio del silencio y de la oscuridad, Rachel dejó un tierno beso en la frente de Quinn y cerró los ojos buscando el sueño.


	5. Episodio Cinco

Quinn abrió los ojos. La luz de la mañana se filtraba perezosa por la persiana, y junto a ella, encontró a Rachel, con un cuaderno en las manos y un bolígrafo en la boca. Rachel oyó un murmullo a su lado y se encontró con Quinn que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Perdona, creo que te he despertado- dijo en voz muy baja -Todavía es temprano ¿por qué no sigues durmiendo un poco más?- Rachel sonrió y acarició el cabello de Quinn, que se amorró al cuerpo de Rachel, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Rachel continuó estudiando. Pero Quinn ya no podía seguir durmiendo, el camisón de Rachel olía a ella, su calor, su tacto. Abrió los ojos y la miró. Sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus cejas. Los labios, gruesos y carnosos, la curiosa forma en que los torcía cuando algo la disgustaba. Sus manos, cálidas, suaves. Incluso su nariz, tan personal, le parecía hermoso. Quinn notó que sus mejillas se encendían y volvió a esconder la cabeza en el cuerpo de Rachel con un murmullo. Rachel notó la presión de la cabeza de Quinn, y finalmente dejó el cuaderno en el suelo, y volvió a meterse en la cama, poniéndose cara a cara con Quinn.

-¿Qué?- susurró Quinn.

-No sé, he pensando que quizá querías que nos acurrucásemos- contestó Rachel suavemente mientras acariciaba la nariz de Quinn con la suya. Quinn se arrimó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No es mala idea- dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn acarició los labios de Rachel sin besarlos, mientras pasaba la mano por su cuello, paseando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de Rachel. Rachel esbozo una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. En ese momento tan cálido, tan intimo, todo le parecía perfecto.

La noche del estreno había sido un éxito, o eso pensó Quinn, que sólo había tenido ojos para Rachel. La había visto cantar muchas veces, pero cuando la vio sobre el escenario, mientras ella estaba tras las cortinas, era como si la viera cantar por primera vez, y por primera vez comprendió su grandeza, su gran talento. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella sin darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que brillaba?

Caminaban cogidas de la mano después de la fiesta de Artie. Caminando por la calle, Rachel explicaba cómo se había sentido sobre el escenario, todavía nerviosa, todavía emocionada. Quinn la miraba de reojo sin decir nada.

-Incluso ahora que ya ha terminado y que todo ha salido bien me sigue pareciendo que todo esto es un sueño, como si no fuera real y…- Rachel se detuvo y miró a Quinn.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Quinn

-Nada, es que hablo como si tú no hubieras estado allí y si que estabas… estoy siendo un poco ingenua…-

-Rachel- Quinn se acercó a Rachel y se puso frente a ella -Estuviste increíble, absolutamente maravillosa- Quinn acarició el rostro de Rachel, y después de mirar lado a lado de la calle para asegurarse de que no había nadie, la beso. Rachel correspondió al beso, y se acercó a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Quinn se arrimó a Rachel mientras la besaba cada vez con más pasión. Sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se tocaron. Quinn separó sus labios de los de Rachel y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Rachel susurró el nombre de Quinn, embriagada por las caricias de esta.

-Te quiero, te deseo, Rachel- dijo Quinn de repente, separándose un poco de Rachel, completamente sonrojada, con el aliento entrecortado. Rachel bajó los ojos, ruborizada, pero acarició las manos de Quinn, y las tomó entre las suyas.

-Lo sé… y yo también te deseo- Rachel miró a Quinn a los ojos -y… este fin de semana mis padres no están, están fuera por un congreso, y… - Rachel calló un segundo -y quiero que vengas a mi casa- Quinn se quedó perpleja un momento.

-Oh- musitó finalmente. Rachel se rió.

-Sí, "oh"- repitió con sorna. La broma de Rachel hizo que Quinn volviera a la realidad, mirando a su compañera arrugando el morro, falsamente ofendida. Rachel apretó con el dedo índice la mejilla de Quinn, con gesto reconciliador. Luego dijo -Sé que quieres que sea especial, y quiero hacerlo especial-

-Pero también quiero que sea especial para ti, Rachel-

-Lo será- replicó Rachel segura. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Quinn - Estaré contigo… así que será especial para mí-

Quinn estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. No es que no pudiera imaginar qué hacían dos chicas en la cama, pero lo que había encontrado en libros y en internet la había dejado con la boca abierta. Incluso la simple idea de dibujar a Rachel desnuda, en su propia mente, la llenaba de excitación y nervios. Pero allí estaba, frente a la puerta de la casa de Rachel, sin saber si pulsar o no el timbre.

Pero finalmente pulsó. Rachel abrió la puerta y al ver a Quinn sonrió ampliamente. Al ver a Rachel sonreírle así, todas sus dudas desaparecieron

-Hola- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Rachel se hizo a un lado para que Quinn pasase, luego le tomó la chaqueta y la puso en un perchero cerca de la puerta. La tomó de la mano y la guió por la casa.

-¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta que monté en la parte de abajo donde mis padres suelen hacer sus galas de los Oscars? Pues cenaremos allí-

-Vale- respondió Quinn asintiendo la cabeza.

Bajaron por las escaleras y lo que Quinn vio la dejó boquiabierta. El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y amarillas, junto a las paredes, velas que iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, y en medio, una mesa preparada para dos personas. Al final de la sala, había una cama preparada, con telas en tonos grises y burdeos que caían desde el techo, creando algo parecido a una tienda de campaña. Quinn intentó decir algo, pero terminó emitiendo unos balbuceos sordos.

-Si no dices nada, Quinn, no sé si es que te ha gustado o te parece muy horriblemente cursi…- confesó Rachel, algo nerviosa.

-No…no… es… perfecto, es… es especial- dijo Quinn. Tomó a Rachel de la mano y la besó en la mejilla -Me gusta mucho- sentenció. Rachel bajó la cabeza algo sonrojada, como una niña vergonzosa- Por cierto, ¿los pétalos son de verdad?

-Sintéticos, me pareció lo más apropiado- contestó Rachel. Quinn asintió sin decir nada. -¿Cenamos?- preguntó Rachel.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Hablaron de sus respectivas infancias, de las cosas que habían vivido antes de llegar al McKinley, y luego empezaron a recordar, entre risas, los dos últimos años, todas las anécdotas del Glee Club. Mientras hablaban, Quinn volvió a fijarse en Rachel. Sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa cuando reía, sus manos delicadas, sus labios…

-Rachel- interrumpió Quinn.

-¿Sí?- Rachel miró a Quinn interrogativa.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- Rachel dudó un momento, pero asintió con la cabeza, se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió todo el contenido de un trago. Luego se levantó, y le tendió la mano a Quinn. Quinn le cogió de la mano e imitó el gesto tomándose toda su copa de un trago mientras se levantaba.

Se sentaron a los pies de la cama. Se besaron, y Quinn empezó a desnudar a Rachel, con sumo cuidado. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Rachel, mientras conquistaba a besos cada pedazo de piel descubierta, hasta deslizar la camisa lentamente por los hombros de Rachel. La tomó de los brazos y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, descendiendo por sus hombros, mientras corría la cremallera de la falda de Rachel. En medio de todo esto, Rachel había encontrado el cierre del vestido de Quinn, y lo deslizaba a poco a poco, y mientras Quinn le quitaba la falda, Rachel intentaba dejar caer el vestido de Quinn y dejarla desnuda. En ropa interior, se estiraron sobre la cama, mientras se acariciaban, y se besaban por todas partes. Los susurros, los tenues gemidos, los jadeos, las respiraciones entrecortadas llenando el espacio. Se acomodaron una frente a la otra, con las piernas entrelazadas, apretando un cuerpo contra el otro, se quitaron los sostenes, y la piel de una se mezclaba con la piel de la otra. Sus senos chocaban entre caricia y caricia, y sus sexos se rozaban a través de la tela.

Quinn besaba a Rachel apasionadamente, sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas juntas, y fue llevando su mano al sexo de Rachel, que acarició primero por encima de la tela, y luego por debajo. Rachel se aferró a Quinn, mientras cubría los senos de esta con sus manos. Quinn fue descendiendo lentamente, recorriendo el cuerpo de Rachel con sus labios, hasta que al llegar hasta abajo, fue quitando lentamente la ropa interior. Quinn miró fijamente a Rachel, sonrojada y sofocada. Rachel se incorporó y besó el cuello de Quinn, y también le quitó la ropa interior. Completamente desnudas, se sentaron una frente a la otra, juntando sus cuerpos, y restregándose con pasión. Sus sexos se acariciaban, se apretaban, chocaban. Se tocaban con fricción, los besos exaltados, las caricias llenas de ardor, hasta llegar al punto más álgido, hasta que sus cuerpos se estremecieron, en los bazos de la otra, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse.

Cayeron sobre la cama, todavía con los cuerpos entrelazados. Rachel buscó el abrazo de Quinn, y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de esta. Quinn, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda desnuda de Rachel, en un vaivén parsimonioso.

-Nunca imaginé que pudiera sentirme así-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-Sí, creo que no podría estar mejor, entre tus brazos- contesto Rachel abrazándose con más fuerza a Quinn

-Tenerte entre mis brazos hace que todas las cosas que han salido mal este último tiempo tengan algo más de sentido, Rachel-

-¿Ha sido lo suficientemente especial para ti?-

-Lo ha sido. ¿Y para ti?- Quinn miró a Rachel.

-Sí, ha sido perfecto- Ambas se miraron, y sonrieron. Acercaron sus labios y se besaron, tímidamente.

Se metieron entre las sábanas, y Quinn abrazó a Rachel con fuerza. Ésta, entre los brazos de Quinn se quedó dormida enseguida, pero Quinn no. Fue acariciando el cuerpo de Rachel, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. A pesar de que se había propuesto tener a Rachel, no había llegado a pensar en ningún momento que se vería atrapada en la corriente de sentimientos que sentía. Ni tampoco que Rachel la correspondería de esa manera. Quinn sabía y conocía sus sentimientos por Rachel, pero no sabía ni conocía los de Rachel. Además, siempre que las cosas parecían ir más o menos bien, algo pasaba y lo estropeaba todo. Tener a Rachel entre sus brazos era maravilloso, y la hacía muy feliz, pero tenía que admitir que no podría evitar sentir miedo a perderla, como había perdido tantas otras cosas en los últimos años. Quinn negó con la cabeza, en medio de la oscuridad. Ahora mismo tenía a Rachel entre sus brazos, y se sentía muy feliz. No podía intentar controlarlo todo como siempre intentaba hacer. Sencillamente tomaría esta oportunidad que se le presentaba con los brazos abiertos, pasase lo que pasase, sin arrepentimientos ni reproches. Con esas ideas, Quinn se quedó dormida.


	6. Episodio Seis

Rachel entreabrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco confusa, esa no era su habitación, ni sus sábanas. Se notó desnuda y sintió el cuerpo de su compañera de cama. "Ah, sí, es verdad" pensó. Quinn estaba durmiendo a su lado. Rachel se incorporó un poco y miró a Quinn. Estaba preciosa. La expresión relajada, la respiración acompasada. Sus pestañas temblaban, seguramente estaría soñando algo. La manera en la que sus pestañas bailaban mientras soñaba le recordaba a Rachel el aleteo de las mariposas. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras observaba a Quinn. Mientras dormía, Quinn tenía una imagen completamente distinta a cuando estaba despierta. Parecía tan tierna, tan vulnerable. Frágil, incluso. A Rachel la invadió la sensación de que estaba contemplando algo secreto, algo casi prohibido. En ese momento Rachel se preguntó qué cosas guardaría Quinn en su corazón. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Quinn y se levantó.

Cuando Quinn despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Al principio se asuntó, preguntándose dónde estaría Rachel, si la habría dejado, si se habría arrepentido de lo ocurrido, pero a su lado se encontró unas mudas. Junto a su ropa interior, perfectamente doblada, encontró unos pantalones color crema y un suéter azul marino. Sobre la ropa había una nota que ponía "Ponte esto. Hay un baño tras la puerta de la izquierda. Estoy arriba haciendo el desayuno. La cocina está arriba, a la derecha."

Quinn miró su reflejo en el baño. Era ella, pero no se reconocía. ¿En qué momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué Rachel? Quinn empezó a vestirse, y después de ponerse los pantalones, cuando iba a ponerse el suéter, notó que olía a Rachel. Era un olor suave, como a loción para niños. Sin poder evitarlo, hundió la cabeza en la prenda y aspiró hondo. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojó. Quinn lanzó un gruñido. Sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró a Rachel preparando zumo de naranja. La mesa estaba servida, y el ambiente olía a café recién hecho y bacón frito. Rachel se giró hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Buenos días, Quinn!- saludo Rachel, enérgica.

-Buenos días- murmuró Quinn. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la besó en mejilla. Luego apartó una silla de la mesa.

-Siéntate aquí- Quinn asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en la mesa. Rachel le sirvió un plato con huevos revueltos y tiras de bacón, puso un vaso lleno de zumo en su lado y puso la tetera con el café sobre la mesa. Luego ella se sentó a su lado, con otro plato. Rachel cogió una tostada de la panera, la untó con margarina, y la partió por la mitad. Un trozo lo dejó en su plato, el otro se lo ofreció a Quinn, que mordisqueaba las tiras de bacón. Quinn miró la tostada y luego a Rachel.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Quinn sin saber exactamente qué pasaba.

-Es para ti, cógelo- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn cogió la tostada y se la llevó a la boca.

-Gracias- musitó con la tostada en la boca. Rachel puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Quinn, se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-No eres muy de mañanas, ¿eh?- Quinn negó con la cabeza y Rachel sonrió. Además de no ser de mañanas, a Quinn nunca nadie le había untado media tostada. Era por cosas así que se sentía bien con Rachel, a pesar de todo. Mientras miraba a Rachel desayunar animada, se preguntó qué cosas guardaría Rachel en la cabeza. Era lo mismo que pensaba la noche anterior. Quinn conocía sus sentimientos, pero no los de Rachel. ¿Le habría untado también tostadas a Finn o a Jesse? Quinn recordó lo que dijo Rachel cuando cortó con Finn.

"_-¿Enamorada?-_

_-Sí- _

_-¿Te hace feliz?- _

_-Lo hace-"_

Rachel dijo que le hacía feliz. No tenía ninguna necesidad de mentir, ¿no? Quinn negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado, cuando ayer se dijo que sencillamente abrazaría todos estos nuevos sentimientos sin reproches ni arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Q?- preguntó Rachel.

-¿Mh?- Quinn se giró hacia Rachel -Espera, ¿me has llamado "Q"? Es la primera vez que me llamas así-

-Si…- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa -Creo que te pega- Rachel acarició el antebrazo de Quinn y luego continuó -¿En qué estás pensando? Estabas negando con la cabeza-

-¡Ah!- Quinn no se había dado cuenta de ello. No podía decirle exactamente la verdad, que estaba preocupada porque se sentía insegura al no conocer los sentimientos de Rachel -Te has levantado sin mí- dijo Quinn.

-¿Eh?- Rachel se sorprendió -¿Te ha molestado que me haya levantado sin ti?-

-No... pero me asusté al ver que no estabas en la cama- Quinn lo pensó detenidamente. No mentía. En realidad sí se había asustado al no encontrar a Rachel junto a ella -Podrías haberme despertado… o haberte quedado conmigo…- Quinn bajó la cabeza. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando.

-Me gusta hacer cosas por la mañana, siempre me levanto temprano para hacer ejercicio y estudiar-

-¿Los fines de semana también?-

-Ya me conoces…- Quinn asintió resignada. No es que no supiera que Rachel era así -¿De verdad te asustaste?-

Quinn miró a Rachel y dudó un momento. Podía hacer lo que hacía siempre, no decir lo que sentía, o podía ser honesta, para variar.

-Sí, durante un momento pensé que…- Quinn silenció un instante- que quizá te habías arrepentido de lo que pasó ayer-

-Tonta- dijo Rachel con un susurro y una sonrisa. Se levantó y se acercó a Quinn, la rodeó con los brazos y apretó la cabeza de Quinn contra su pecho -No me arrepiento de nada, Quinn… lo de ayer fue maravilloso-

-¿De verdad?- Quinn alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Rachel.

-Ahá- Rachel asintió. Quinn sonrió y tiró de Rachel para que se sentase sobre sus piernas, de lado. Quinn puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Rachel, y ésta la rodeó con sus brazos a la altura del cuello. Quinn Acarició el cuello de Rachel con sus labios, y luego empezó a besarlos a poco a poco.

- Había pensado que como que es sábado podríamos salir a hacer algo-

-¿Salir a hacer algo?-

-Sí, me gustaría hacer cosas contigo. Siempre nos vemos en el instituto, a escondidas, en los baños, o nos vemos un rato después de clase en tu casa. Me gustaría salir. Tener una cita-

-¿Una cita?-

-Sí, o algo parecido. Podríamos salir a tomar algo, ir al cine-

-Vale- dijo Quinn. Luego dejó un beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

-Genial- Rachel sonrió -Ahora terminemos de desayunar- Rachel cogió la tostada de su plato y le dio un mordisco, luego acercó la tostada a los labios de Quinn, que abrió la boca y mordió el pan. Rachel se volvió a sentar en su silla, mientras Quinn la miraba de reojo torciendo los labios. Lo que Rachel acababa de hacer le había gustado. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse atraída por Rachel de una manera tan intensa?

Por las calles de la ciudad, transitadas y concurridas, Quinn y Rachel disfrutaron del anonimato, lo que les permitía ser tan libres como ellas quisieran. Rachel se colgaba del brazo de Quinn; Quinn cogía a Rachel de la mano; Rachel besaba la mejilla de Quinn; Quinn rodeaba a Rachel con el brazo y la atraía hacia ella.

-Hoy hace muy buen tiempo, ¿por qué no cogemos algo para llevar y comemos en el parque, sobre el césped?-

-Me parece una idea genial-

Sobre el césped, tendieron una manta y comieron entre risas, con miradas lisonjeras, con caricias sibilinas. Rachel se tumbó, y Quinn aprovechó para tumbarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de Rachel.

-Jamás pensé que algún día terminaríamos así- comentó Rachel, mientras alargaba la mano y acariciaba el pelo de Quinn.

-Si tengo que ser honesta, yo tampoco-

-¿Quieres pasar por las tiendas del centro comercial antes de ir al cine?-

-Claro-

Pasaron por las tiendas del primer piso, señalando escaparates y comentando las piezas de ropa que les llamaban la atención. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas, en la plaza del centro comercial, había un piano con un pianista que tocaba dando ambiente al lugar. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y tiró de ella hasta estar a unos metros del piano, luego se giró hacia ella.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn la miró desconcertada. Rachel salucó al pianista, luego le cuchicheó algo, haciendo que este asintiera. El pianista cambió las partituras. Rachel se giró y miró a Quinn. El pianista empezó a tocar de nuevo y Rachel comenzó a cantar.

_Sara Bareilles - Yellow (Coldplay Cover, piano only)_

_Look at the stars,/Mira las estrellas_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,Mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>And everything you do, Y por todas las cosas que haces_  
><em>They were all yellow.  Eran todas amarillas_

_I came along,/ Yo vine_  
><em>I wrote a song for you,Y escribí una canción para ti_  
><em>And all the things you do, Y todas las cosas que haces_  
><em>And it was called "Yellow."  Y fue llamada "Amarillo"_

_So then I took my turn,/ Así que tomé mi turno_  
><em>Oh what a thing to've done,Oh, qué cosa por hacer_  
><em>And it was all yellow.  Y era todo amarillo._

_Your skin /Tu piel_  
><em>Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Oh, sí, tu piel y huesos_  
><em>Turn into something beautiful, Se han convertido en algo hermoso_  
><em>And you knowY tu sabes_  
><em>You know I love you so,  Y tu sabes que te quiero_  
><em>You know I love you so.  Y tu sabes que te quiero_

_I swam across,/ Yo nadé_  
><em>I jumped across for you, Y salté por ti_  
><em>Oh what a thing to do.  Oh, qué cosa por hacer_  
><em>Cuz you were all yellow,  Porque tu eras toda amarilla_

_I drew a line, / Dibujé una línea_  
><em>I drew a line for you,  Dibujé una línea por ti_  
><em>Oh what a thing to do, Oh, que cosa por hacer_  
><em>And it was all yellow.  Y todo era amarillo_

_Your skin,/ Tu piel_  
><em>Oh yeah your skin and bones,  Oh, sí, tu piel y huesos_  
><em>Turn into something beautiful, Se han convertido en algo hermoso_  
><em>And you know, Y lo sabes_  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  Por ti sangraría hasta secarme_  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry.  Por ti sangraría hasta secarme_

_It's true, look how they shine for you, / Es cierto, mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,  Mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>Look how they shine for...  Mira como brillan..._  
><em>Look how they shine for you ,  Mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,  Mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>Look how they shine...  Mira como brillan..._

_Look at the stars,/ Mira las estrellas_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,  Mira como brillan para ti_  
><em>And all the things that you do.  I por todas las cosas que tu haces_

Quinn se sonrojó cuando Rachel se acercó a ella. Las personas que se habían parado a escuchar y ver el espectáculo empezaron a disiparse. Quinn miró a Rachel, queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber poco. Rachel tomó las manos de Quinn entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al fin Quinn. Rachel se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que por qué?-

-Por qué… la canción-

-Tú cantaste para mí, para hacerme saber tus sentimientos, ¿recuerdas? Cantaste "My heart" -dijo Rachel con una sonrisa al recordarlo- Yo sólo quería decirte lo que siento- Rachel entrelazó sus dedos con los de Quinn, disimuladamente. Quinn sonrió. Cogidas de la mano, comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Rachel de repente, girándose hacia Quinn.

-Claro que me ha gustado- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mano de Rachel con el pulgar. -¿Es por eso que querías salir hoy?

-Sí- Quinn rió al oír la respuesta -En realidad… - continuó Rachel -es más de lo que parece…- dijo, algo ruborizada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Escogí esta canción… -Rachel titubeó- porque la estrella dorada es mi símbolo, y lo que quiero decirte -Rachel sopló- aparte de que te quiero… - Rachel suspiró al sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas- es que… si yo soy una estrella… estoy brillando para ti- dijo finalmente. Quinn quiso responder, pero sólo se quedó con la boca abierta al comprender lo que Rachel intentaba decirle. Miró a un lado, y con expresión boquiabierta. Luego reaccionó, y miró a Rachel, que la miraba fijamente, expectante. Quinn abrazó a Rachel.

-Quiero que vayamos a casa. Quiero estar contigo- dijo Quinn.

Al llegar a casa, tan solo al cerrar la puerta, Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel, buscando sus labios. Rachel respondió a la fogosidad de Quinn de igual forma, y mientras subían las escaleras hasta la habitación de Rachel, entre besos intensos y caricias furtivas, empezaron a desnudarse, dejando el camino desde la puerta hasta la habitación sembrada de prendas de ropa. En el piso de arriba, ya sólo en ropa interior, Quinn cogió a Rachel y la levantó a peso, mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de Rachel. Ésta se sorprendió.

-Me has levantado- dijo con una risa avergonzada.

-Era animadora, sigo en buena forma- respondió Quinn guiñándole el ojo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Quinn dejó caer a Rachel sobre la cama, y se tumbó sobre ella, metiendo su mano por debajo del sujetador de Rachel, que suspiró, totalmente encendida. Volvieron a hacer el amor, delicadamente, apasionadamente. Al terminar, rendidas, en los brazos de la otra, Quinn abrazó a Rachel y la atrajo hacia ella, mientras fregaba su rostro con el suyo, suavemente, con los ojos cerrados. Rachel tiró de las sábanas y cubrió ambos cuerpos, para luego amoldarse a Quinn y cerrar los ojos.


	7. Episodio Siete

Rachel no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz. Todo estaba bien. Su relación con su madre biológica, Shelby Conrad, iba bien. Había hecho las paces con Kurt, y su musical era un éxito. Y por encima de todo, estaba Quinn. El fin de semana que había planeado para las dos había sido maravilloso. Perfecto. Especial. En sus brazos experimentaba un amor y un deseo que no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Y que no podía tampoco contener. Se sentía abrumada, como si el cielo fuera a caer sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo, emocionada, como un explorador en medio de una jungla.

En clase, giró la cabeza y miró a Quinn. Ella estaba tomando apuntes, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Era preciosa. Siempre lo había sido. Era la chica más guapa que había conocido nunca. Sus ojos verdes, intensos y profundos. Sus labios, perfectamente definidos. Su cuerpo, esbelto y fuerte. Recordó cómo Quinn la había besado, la forma en la que la había tocado. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, su piel sobre la suya, las manos de Quinn sobre sus senos, sus lenguas unidas, sus sexos tocándose, mezclándose… Rachel resopló sofocada. Tenía que dejar pensar en esas cosas.

Pero le encantaba Quinn. Tenía ganas de subirse a la montaña más alta del mundo y gritar su nombre. Se sentía como una niña de diez años, pero mezclado con un deseo adulto. Estaba enamorada de Quinn, de todas las Quinn. Quinn, calidoscópica, con cientos de personalidades. La Quinn fuerte, valiente y segura, con esos ojos desafiantes. La Quinn divertida, que le encantaba bromear y se reía a carcajadas. La Quinn sensible, delicada, casi frágil, que la miraba con ojos tiernos. La Quinn ardiente, que la besaba y la acariciaba con deseo. Incluso la Quinn dolida, que miraba con esos ojos de animal acorralado, luchando por mantener su orgullo a salvo, le gustaba. Amaba todas las partes de Quinn Fabray.

-Ahora que has dejado de ser una mala persona y he dejado de odiarte, ¿vas a decirme por quién has dejado a mi hermano postizo?- Kurt se sentó al lado de Rachel en el aula de música, y sonrió pícaramente. Rachel rió la broma, golpeando suavemente el brazo de Kurt.

-No puedo decirlo-

-Oh- exclamó Kurt, fingiendo ser terriblemente herido en el corazón. Rachel rió, negando con la cabeza. Fueron entrando los otros miembros del Glee Club, y cuando Quinn entró, miró a Rachel, y sonrió ampliamente, triunfante, arrebatadora, pero sin decir nada. Rachel sólo la miró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Kurt miró la forma en la que sonreía Rachel, y miro hacía donde ella, y se encontró con Quinn. Kurt arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- sussuró Kurt, acercándose al oído de Rachel. Rachel se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué ha sido qué?-

-Esa sonrisa cómplice con Fabray. ¿Ahora sois amigas?-

-Algo así-

-¿Es un grupo de antiguas novias de Finn? ¿Invitaréis a Santana? Oh no, eso sólo fue una noche de motel- comento Kurt, pícaro. Rachel rió, y luego se llevo los dedos a los labios para pedir silencio.

-Shhh… Te van a oír-

Rachel pensó en que había mentido a Kurt. Quinn y Rachel habían pactado no decírselo a nadie, porque era complicado. Rachel dudaba sobre si debía considerarse gay. No sé sentía atraída por las mujeres en general, sino por Quinn. Por toda ella, su belleza, su personalidad. Se giró hacía Kurt.

-Kurt, ¿te apetece luego ir a la cafetería después de clase conmigo? Quiero hablarte de algo-

-Seguro- respondió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con sus respectivos vasos de cartón, se sentaron en una mesa.

-Bueno, dime-

-Kurt… -empezó Rachel pensativa- ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera con una chica?- Kurt se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con estar con una chica?-

-Ya sabes, tener una relación de pareja-

-Rachel, ¿eres gay? ¿Es por eso que has cortado con Finn?-

-No… no lo sé. Hay alguien, y es una chica - dijo Rachel frunciendo las cejas -No es que me sienta atraída por mujeres, es… que esta persona es especial-

-Y es por eso que me has dicho que no me podías decir nada, ¿no?

-Sí-

-Ya veo…- Kurt se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, pensativo, mientras sorbía su café -Bueno… ¿estáis saliendo?-

-Sí- contestó Rachel bajando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Así que has dejado a Finn por una chica-

-Sí- Rachel respondió resignada.

-¿Quién es? ¿Va a nuestro instituto? ¿Es de fuera? Si has dejado a Finn por ella tiene que ser algo espectacular- Rachel miró a Kurt. Abrió la boca, pero dudo.

-Es Quinn- dijo finalmente. Kurt se quedó quieto, con los ojos como platos, con expresión ausente.

-¿Qué?- Kurt estaba alucinado.

-Lo sé, lo sé… yo tampoco esperaba que las cosas fueran así, pero ha pasado y… -Rachel sonrió, con los ojos iluminados, con expresión ilusionada -y… es especial-

-Oh, Dios mío- exclamó Kurt -tú la amas-

-¿Tan obvio ha sido?- preguntó Rachel, intentando recogerse un poco.

-Sí- Kurt respondió con rotundidad, mientras asentía con la cabeza -Lo ha sido-

-Kurt… -

-¿Si?-

-¿Soy gay?- Rachel miró a Kurt. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada, y luego sonrió.

-Una etiqueta no nos define, cariño, nos define lo que tenemos en nuestro corazón. Y a juzgar por lo que tienes en el corazón… lo que tú eres es una persona enamorada- Kurt alargo la mano y tomó la de Rachel. Esta sonrió, tranquila.

-Gracias, Kurt-

Quinn no sabía qué hacer. Shelby había descubierto su plan, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Podía culpar a Puckerman, pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora mismo era Rachel. ¿Se enfadaría con ella? Rachel le había comentado que Shelby había accedido a hacerle su propia carta de recomendación en lugar de firmar la que Rachel había preparado. La relación parecía ir bien, y veía como eso llenaba de alegría a Rachel.

-¿Estás bien, Q?- Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le puso la mano en el antebrazo.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?- Quinn se mostró un poco esquiva.

-No me mientas- Rachel fijó sus ojos en los de Quinn -Por favor… no me mientas- Quinn suspiró.

-Si te digo la verdad, te vas a enfadar-

-Es Beth, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Quinn se mostró extrañada.

-Noah me comentó que querías recuperar a Beth-

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?-

-Sí- Rachel asintió con la cabeza -Quería decirte que lo sabía, pero pensé que era mejor esperar a que tú quisieras decírmelo-

-Puck no te explicó qué hice para intentar recuperarla-

-No, sólo me dijo eso-

-Rach…-Quinn dudó- lo que hice fue dejar varias cosas nocivas para los bebes para que Shelby pareciera una madre irresponsable y servicios sociales me devolviera a Beth- Quinn bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Qué?- Rachel hizo una mueca y se apartó de Quinn.

-Rachel… lo siento- replicó Quinn en tono de súplica -Beth es mi cosa perfecta… no lo entiendes… tú, todos tenéis planes, y dejaréis esta ciudad, pero yo no… y si al menos Beth está conmigo, valdrá la pena, no me importará perder… mi vida-

-Hablas como si yo no formase parte de tus planes-

-Todo esto empezó antes de que tú estuvieras en mi vida… además, no es justo que digas eso… Tú te irás a Nueva York-

-¿Pero es justo que tú sí me eches en cara que me vaya a Nueva York?-

-¡No!- Intentó corregir Quinn -Pero tú… me dejarás- dijo Quinn acotando la cabeza- Te irás a de aquí, e irás a Nueva York, y te convertirás en una gran estrella. Es tu futuro, tu destino. Pero mi futuro… yo no tengo nada-

-Me tienes a mí, Quinn- dijo Rachel, acercándose a ella. Quinn miró a Rachel con ojos llorosos. Rachel sonrió, y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Quinn -Estoy aquí-

-Lo siento- unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Quinn, deslizándose a través de sus mejillas. Rachel rodeó a Quinn entre sus brazos.

Shelby oyó la puerta sonar, y con Beth en brazos, abrió la puerta. Era Rachel.

-Oh, Rachel, hola- dijo Shelby sorprendida.

-Hola-

Shelby se hizo a un lado, invitando a Rachel a pasar.

-¿Algo anda mal? ¿No te convence mi carta de recomendación?- Shelby dejó a Beth en el parque móvil.

-No, no es eso- Rachel se acercó a Shelby y miró a Beth, que había cogido uno de sus juguetes -¿Esa es Beth?-

-Sí- dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

-Es preciosa- comentó Rachel. Se parecía a Quinn, sus ojos, las facciones de la cara. Y tenía ese aire de malote blando que gastaba Noah. Rachel se giro hacia Shelby -¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de darme en adopción?- Shelby se quedó en silencio, perpleja ante la pregunta.

-Creo que ya te dije que a veces me preguntaba como hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera quedado contigo. Es por eso que adopté a Beth… ¿cómo es que me preguntas ahora por todo esto? Pensaba que estábamos bien-

-Lo estamos. Es por Quinn-

-¿Qué quieres decir que es por Quinn?-

-Sé lo que ha pasado… y sé que… no te inspira confianza, por decirlo de algún modo, pero quería saber si existe la posibilidad, pequeña, quizá, de que no apartases a Quinn de Beth…- Rachel miró a Shelby con expresión lastimosa. Shelby suspiró.

-Si sabes lo que ha hecho, ¿por qué me pides esto?-

-Porque a pesar de que sé que ha hecho mal, ella se ha dado cuenta de la importancia que tiene… perder algo que es tuyo- Rachel miró a Selby a los ojos, expectante -Si es cierto que alguna vez te has arrepentido por haberme perdido… debes poder entenderlo- Shelby se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué apuestas por ella?-

-Porque es mejor persona de lo que parece -Dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa en los labios -Es una persona capaz de cualquier cosa por tener lo que desea, y eso lo entiendo. Olvidar qué es lo correcto durante un momento porque sencillamente estás anhelando algo con demasiada fuerza-

-¿Tan importante es para ti?-

-Lo es-

-Bien… - Shelby se rindió- ¿Qué sugieres?- Rachel sonrió, con la cara iluminada.

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión. Rachel le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero cuando habían terminado las clases y le había propuesto hacer algo juntas, Rachel había puesto una excusa y se había marchado. Algo desilusionada, sencillamente se había puesto delante de la televisión para desconectar y dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Shelby. Así que simplemente se descolgó frente la pantalla y se quedó en estado comatoso. El timbre de la puerta sonó y eso le devolvió a la realidad. Pensó que era su madre, que había dicho que saldría con unas amigas, y que se habría dejado las llaves o alguna cosa, pero al abrir, se encontró con Rachel.

-Hey, hola- Quinn dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, sorprendida.

-Hola-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir… pensaba que hoy estabas ocupada-

-Y lo estaba- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa -Te he traído algo- Se apartó de delante de Quinn y dejó al descubierto a Beth, sentada en su cochecito -¡Sorpresa!-

-¡Beth!- Quinn corrió al cochecito y se arrodillo frente a la niña -Oh, Beth… qué guapa eres…- la sacó del cochecito y la tomó en brazos. Luego la mimó, dándole besos en sus tiernas mejillas de bebé. Se giró a Rachel y la miró interrogativa. Rachel sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- La tenemos durante un par de horas y luego la llevaré a casa- comentó Rachel acercándose a Quinn -He hablado con la señorita Conrad y me ha dicho que intentará darte una segunda oportunidad… así que mejor prepara una buena disculpa para ella, ¿de acuerdo?- Rachel se puso de puntillas y besó la frente de Quinn. Quinn tenía los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

-Gracias- dijo, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta las tres?- propuso Rachel.

Quinn llevaba a Beth en los brazos, mientras Rachel empujaba el cochecito con una sonrisa. Quinn por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completa. Parecían una familia, algo que añoraba tener.

Cuando llegaron hasta el edificio de Shelby, Quinn y Rachel se miraron.

-Deberías subir tú y disculparte- dijo Rachel. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose falta de fuerzas. Rachel lo notó, y se acercó a ella, tomándola de las manos -Todo iría bien, yo estaré aquí abajo esperando- y luego la besó en los labios. Quinn volvió a asentir con la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Muy bien-

Había pasado un rato desde que Quinn había subido para devolver a Beth, cuando finalmente Quinn salió por la puerta. En seguida, Rachel fue a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-

-Bien. Me he disculpado y ella ha aceptado mis disculpas. Dice que podré volver a ver a Beth-

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Me ha dicho que me has defendido- soltó Quinn de repente.

-Confío en ti, Quinn-

-A veces no sé qué es lo que ves en mí, Rach- dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza- Solía ser una persona fuerte y segura, con determinación, pero luego las cosas empezaron a ir mal y…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió Rachel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque esa es la persona que veo en ti, Quinn- Rachel acarició la mejilla de Quinn -Te recuerdo que intentaste destruir mi vida. Sé de lo que eres capaz- dijo con sorna. Quinn sonrió.

-Lo siento por eso-

-No pasa nada- dijo Rachel sonriendo- ¿Por qué no pasas esta noche en mi casa y mañana vamos juntas a clase?-

-Vale- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.


	8. Episodio Ocho

-Santana- exclamó Quinn en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Santana con gesto altivo.

-Sé que últimamente nos hemos distanciado mucho, pero… quiero que sepas que te apoyo, y que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Te ayudaremos, todos, en lo que podamos-

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Ahora vas de niña buena? Porque me gustabas más cuando tenías ese piercing en la nariz, por lo menos no te metías en cosas que no son tus asuntos- Santana se mostró enojada.

-No hace falta que me ataques a mi también como has hecho con Finn, Kurt y Blaine hace un rato- Quinn se cruzó de brazos -Yo ya lo sabía y creo que nunca me ha importado. Esa no es la razón por la que nos hayamos distanciado- Santana quiso replicar, pero calló. Luego dijo:

-No lo entiendes-

-Si me hubieras dicho esto hace unos meses, seguramente te tendría que haber dado la razón. Pero ahora mismo si lo entiendo- Quinn se acercó a Santana, que la miró interrogativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quinn sonrió y bajo los ojos.

-Digamos que estoy en una situación parecida a la que tienes con Brittany-

- ¿Estás…?- Santana no acabó la frase.

-Algo así…-

Cuando Quinn miró a Puck, se dio cuenta enseguida que esa canción no estaba dirigida exclusivamente a Santana. Se la estaba dedicando a Shelby. Después de que Santana abofeteara a Finn, este sencillamente dijo que debíamos apoyar a Santana, y que debíamos cantar por ella. En ese momento, Rachel y Quinn se habían mirado, y sin decir ninguna palabra, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Por ahora, habían acordado no decir nada, porque Rachel pensó que quizá iba a ser muy duro para Finn. Pero ahora que Quinn miraba a Puk, no había sospechado que este tenía intenciones con Shelby. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos dos?

En medio del gentío de las votaciones, Rachel se acercó a Finn.

-Hey-

-Hola Rachel-

-Sé que… las cosas están un poco raras entre nosotros, pero Kurt necesita nuestro apoyo-

-Lo sé- dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-Además, también quería felicitarte por lo de Satana. Quiero decir… has hecho un gran trabajo-

-Gracias, Rachel. De verdad-

-Bien- Rachel asintió con expresión triste y se fue apartando, pero Finn la detuvo.

-No quiero estar así contigo- Finn tomó a Rachel suavemente del brazo -Tenemos los Locales en breve, y ambos seguimos siendo los líderes del Glee Club… no quiero sentirme incómodo, ni quiero que lo estés tú tampoco- Rachel sonrió, aliviada -Me gustaría que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos-

-De acuerdo- Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel estaba nerviosa. Sabía que había obrado mal, pero tenía tantas ganas que Kurt ganara, que no lo pensó. Sencillamente lo hizo. Cuando llamaron a Kurt al despecho del director, lo supo. Finn y ella acompañaron a Kurt, y cuando Rachel le confesó a Finn lo que había ocurrido, este no dijo nada, sólo mostro una expresión de gravedad. A Rachel le hubiera encantado una palabra de apoyo en boca de Finn, pero lo cierto es que agradecía el hecho de que Finn tampoco le hubiera reprochado nada en ese momento. Echa un manojo de nervios, se fue en busca a de Quinn, a quién le confesó todo lo ocurrido.

-Soy una persona horrible, haciendo trampas… pero es que deseaba tanto, tanto que Kurt ganara. Se lo merece… además, no puedo ir sola a Nueva York, necesito que Kurt esté conmigo- Rachel miró a Quinn a los ojos.

-Shh… está bien, no pasa nada- Quinn rodeó a Rachel con los brazos y la apretó contra sí -Supongo que sabes que tienes que hablar con Figgins, ¿verdad?-

-Sí… lo sé-

-L o solucionaremos- Quinn empezó un libero vaivén, con Rachel en sus brazos. Rachel cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el confort que la calidez del cuerpo de Quinn le ofrecía.

-Puck- Quinn se acercó a Puck en los pasillos. Puck se giró hacia Quinn y alzo las cejas a modo de saludo-

-¿Qué hay?-

-Eso te pregunto yo, ¿qué hay entre tú y la señorita Conrad?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Puck, esquivo.

-Que deberías disimular mejor cuando cantas- respondió Quinn, pícara.

-Oye, esto no puede saberlo nadie ¿vale?- replicó Puck nervioso.

-Puck… -dijo Quinn dubitativa- ¿te has acostado con ella?- Puck miró fijamente a Quinn, con cara de circunstancia, y no dijo nada. Quinn negó la cabeza, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

-Quinn, nadie puede saberlo, si alguien se entera, la señorita Conrad estaría en un buen problema- dijo Puck en tono de súplica.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada- respondió Quinn.

Quinn no esperaba que Puck y la Shelby se hubieran acostado. Si se lo decía a Figgins, Shelby perdería todo, y ella podría reclamar la custodia de Beth. Además, cuando Rachel les contó a todos que ella había sido quien había amañando las votaciones, y que por ello, estaría una semana suspendida y que no participaría en los Locales, se vio mucho más tentada. Quinn miró a Rachel hablar con Kurt, mientras el resto comentaban qué iban a hacer ahora.

Pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con Shelby cuando había llevado a Beth a casa. Todavía era joven, todavía tenía muchas cosas por vivir. No quería arruinarle la vida a Beth. Eso no sería justo. Además… ¿qué había de todas aquellas cosas que le quedaba por vivir, todas las cosas que aún podía compartir con Rachel?

-Tengo que admitir que resulta muy provocador que estés aquí a pesar de estar suspendida. Es una lástima que sólo hayas venido a buscar libros… ¿cómo estás?- Quinn se acercó a Rachel, y puso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia ella, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-No tiene gracia- Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn- pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Kurt no está molesto conmigo y Finn y yo hemos encontrado un sustituto para mí para los Locales-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, esta tarde iremos a buscarlo- Rachel miró a Quinn con una sonrisa -Es una sorpresa- Quinn correspondió a Rachel con otra sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres acompañarme al auditorio?- Rachel miró a Quinn interrogativamente y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-

-No me mires así, sólo voy a cantar para ti-

_Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love (live in KEXP version)_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes / Una estrella cayó desde tu corazón y aterrizó en mis ojos_  
><em>I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind  Grite alto, mientras los arañaba, y ahora me ha dejado ciega_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out /Las estrellas, la luna, todas ellas han se han apagado_  
><em>You left me in the dark Me has dejado en la oscuridad_  
><em>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  Sin amanecer, sin día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo_  
><em>In the shadow of your heart  En la sombra de tu corazón_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat / En la oscuridad, puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón_  
><em>I tried to find the sound  Intenté buscar su sonido_  
><em>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  Pero entonces se detuvo, I yo estaba en la oscuridad_  
><em>So darkness I became  Así que en oscuridad me convertí_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out /Las estrellas, la luna, todas ellas han se han apagado_  
><em>You left me in the dark Me has dejado en la oscuridad_  
><em>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  Sin amanecer, sin día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo_  
><em>In the shadow of your heart  En la sombra de tu corazón_

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map / Cogí las estrellas de tus ojos, e hice un mapa_  
><em>And knew that somehow I could find my way back  I sabía de algún modo que podría encontrar mi camino de regreso_  
><em>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  Entonces oí tu corazón latir, estabas en la oscuridad también_  
><em>So I stayed in the darkness with you  Así que me quedé en la oscuridad contigo_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out /Las estrellas, la luna, todas ellas han se han apagado_  
><em>You left me in the dark Me has dejado en la oscuridad_  
><em>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  Sin amanecer, sin día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo_  
><em>In the shadow of your heart  En la sombra de tu corazón_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out /Las estrellas, la luna, todas ellas han se han apagado_  
><em>You left me in the dark Me has dejado en la oscuridad_  
><em>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  Sin amanecer, sin día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo_  
><em>In the shadow of your heart  En la sombra de tu corazón  
><em>

-Gracias, ha sido precioso, Quinn- Rachel se abrazó a Quinn. Quinn apretó a Rachel, y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no importa que hagas, yo siempre estaré contigo- Rachel sonrió, y la beso. Quinn acarició la mejilla de Rachel con la mano. Y volvió a mirarla. La persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo con ella, una persona mejor. Había pensado explicarle lo que había descubierto sobre Shelby y Puck, pero en realidad Rachel no necesitaba saberlo. Todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel al sentir la intensa mirada de Quinn sobre ella.

-Nada- Quinn sonrió. ¿Sabría alguna vez Rachel cuanto la amaba?

El regreso de Sam había devuelto a todos la confianza sobre su victoria. Antes de la actuación, Rachel cogió de la mano a Quinn y le deseó suerte. La actuación de las Trouble Tones, había sido magnifica, hasta ella tenía que reconocerlo, y ver a Mercedes y a las demás actuar así la emocionó. Pero cuando New Directions salieron, sólo tenía ojos para Quinn. Quinn haciendo la introducción de la segunda canción hizo que el corazón de esta se detuviera durante un momento. Tan poderosa, tan intensa.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre Quinn cuando volvieron a los camerinos con el trofeo en la mano. Rachel la miró emocionada.

-Habéis estado increíble, tú has estado fantástica… Nunca me he sentido tan orgullosa de todos vosotros, de ti, Quinn- Rachel emocionada, bajó los ojos -Desearía poder… besarte ahora mismo- susurró.

-Hazlo- Quinn miró fijamente a los ojos a Rachel, que la miró extrañada. Se miraron durante un momento. Se acercaron a poco a poco. Cuando sus rostros estaban tocándose, Rachel preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Estás segura?-

-No hay nada que esconder-

Se besaron, un beso simple, que duró unos segundos. Los demás se dieron cuenta, y se quedaron en silencio, mientras las miraban. Quinn y Rachel se miraron, y sonrieron. Luego se giraron hacia los demás. -Ahm…. estamos saliendo- dijo Rachel en voz alta. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, y cogió de la mano a Rachel. Kurt se acercó a Rachel y abrió los brazos, pidiéndole un abrazo a Rachel, que rió y se echo a los brazos de Kurt. Blaine empezó a aplaudir, y los demás imitaron el gesto, y terminaron todos felicitándolas, en un gran abrazo.

Rachel se acercó a Finn.

-¿Estás molesto?-

-No… sólo sorprendido- respondió. Finn hizo una mueca- ¿Quinn?-

-Lo sé…- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa -A mí a veces también me sorprende-

-Eso significa… ¿que eres gay?-

-No lo sé… es… Quinn- dijo Rachel alzando los hombros. Finn asintió, sin saber qué decir. Rachel continuó -Te quería, Finn. Siempre lo haré. Es sólo que… no podía mentirme a mi misma-

-Lo sé. Sé que me querías, y sé que no puedes mentirle a tu propio corazón- dijo Finn en tono pausado -Así que está bien-

-Gracias- dijo Rachel. Finn abrió los brazos, imitando el anterior gesto de Kurt. Rachel sonrió ladeando la cabeza, y se abrazó a Finn.


	9. Episodio Nueve

Mientras todos decoraban el aula de música con adornos navideños, Rachel se acercó a Quinn y se puso a su lado. La agarró por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo reuniéndonos a todos otra vez- Rachel la miró sonriendo -Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-

-Y yo de ti, aceptando que las chicas tengan su propia canción en las competiciones- respondió Quinn.

-Ya…- Rachel fingió una sonrisa y puso cara de circunstancia -No lo me lo recuerdes- Quinn rió, y besó a Rachel en la mejilla.

-¿No estás contenta de que estemos todos juntos para Navidad?-

-Sí - Rachel miró a Quinn -Van a ser las mejores Navidades-

-Sí- Quinn miró a su alrededor, y abrazó a Rachel con fuerza -lo van a ser-

-Hablando de Navidad… ¿qué vas a regalarme?- Quinn miró a Rachel.

-¿Quieres algo por Navidad? Pensaba que al ser judía no lo celebrabas-

-Sí, pero tú si lo celebras, ¿no?- Quinn hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás intentando sacarme algo?-

-¡No!- respondió Rachel poniendo cara de inocente -Es sólo que van a ser nuestras primeras navidades juntas, y creo que debería ser especial… además, tú también eres libre de pedirme lo que quieras, es Navidad-

-De acuerdo…- dijo Quinn arqueando una ceja -¿Habías pensando en algo? ¿Qué quieres de regalo?-

-No sé… algo informal… y de regalo estaría bien algo… brillante- Rachel miró a Quinn dubitativa. Quinn sonrió y asintió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Rachel cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-A ti, sólo a ti…-

-Eso es tan dulce- Rachel sonrió y abrazó a Quinn.

-…vestida de animadora- murmuró Quinn en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- Rachel miró a Quinn sorprendida.

-Nada- respondió Quinn poniendo cara de inocente.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes estaban comiendo en el comedor, cuando llegó Rachel con Kurt y Blaine, con sus respectivas bandejas. Rachel parecía mal humorada.

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

-Está indignada con lo que le ha dicho Artie- respondió Kurt.

-¿Cómo puede haberme dicho eso?- dijo Rachel -Quiero decir, llevo viendo especiales de Navidad desde antes de nacer, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, lo único que está haciendo es entorpecer mi talento y…- mientras Rachel continuaba su diatriba, Santana se giró hacia Quinn.

-Enhorabuena por tu novia- dijo irónica. Quinn ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-Ya… gracias, al menos yo no he necesitado operarme las tetas…-

-Oh, ¿eso lo dice alguien que se ha operado la nariz?-

-Santana, sé amable- interrumpió Brittany mientras miraba el móvil -O no habrán besos dulces de chica esta noche- Santana quiso replicar, pero calló y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ja! Ya veo quién lleva los pantalones en vuestra relación- dijo Quinn con sorna. Santana miró de reojo a Quinn y fingió una sonrisa.

-Qué graciosa-

-Quinn tendrás que venir esta tarde a mi casa para ayudarme a preparar mi canción, e impresionar a Artie- dijo Rachel.

-Ah… -la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció -claro- respondió resignada.

-Ya veo quién lleva los pantalones en vuestra relación- dijo Santana con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Cállate- replicó Quinn entre dientes con cara de circunstancia.

-Rachel, yo no tengo ningún problema en dejarte a Blaine para tu nueva canción- dijo Kurt, luego se giró hacia Blaine - ¿Verdad, Blaine?-

-Claro, me encantaría- respondió Blaine asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso- sentenció Rachel. Quinn se giró a Kurt y gesticulo un "gracias" silencioso. Kurt le guiño un ojo.

-Fantástico- dijo Santana -Me encanta que volvamos a los años 20-

-Gracias- dijo Blaine con un deje de orgullo.

-No es un cumplido- dijo Kurt en voz baja.

-Oh- musitó Blaine desilusionado. Kurt le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Britt, ¿a quién le estás escribiendo?- preguntó Mercedes.

-A Lord Tubbington-

-¿Quién es Lord Tubbington?- preguntó Blaine.

-Es su gato- respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa.

-¿Le está escribiendo a un gato?- Blaine se sorprendió.

-Mejor no preguntes- dijo Kurt irónico. Mercedes golpeó suavemente el brazo de Kurt mientras se reía. Quinn se acercó al oído de Santana.

-Tu novia le está escribiendo a un gato…- Santana se giró hacia Quinn con los labios apretados.

-Dejémoslo en tablas, ¿vale?-

-Vale- Quinn le tendió la mano a Santana, que la tomó y la sacudió. Ambas se miraron con complicidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

-Hey Rach-

-Hola, Q-

-¿Qué tal si mañana por la noche quedamos y tenemos nuestra pequeña celebración de Navidad?-

-Claro ¿En qué habías pensado?-

-En cenar juntas en Breadstix e intercambiar regalos, algo informal-

-¿En Breadstix?- preguntó Rachel arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, ya he reservado mesa-

-Ah. Bien- Rachel intentó disimular su decepción.

-Quedamos delante de Breadstix… ¿a eso de las siete?-

Rachel esperaba en la puerta de Breadstix. No podía evitar sentirse desilusionada. No es que esperase una gran celebración por todo lo alto, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera una cena como cualquier otro fin de semana. Además, se sentía decepcionada. Ella había hecho un gran trabajo el fin de semana que estuvieron juntas por primera vez, y tenía la ilusión de que Quinn también se lo tomase de igual forma. No es que lo hubiera hecho por tener una recompensa o una excusa. Ella también quería que fuera especial. Quizá ese fuera el problema. Que ella quería que todo fuera especial y extraordinario, y puede que Quinn no se sintiera de la misma manera.

A las siete, Quinn apareció.

-Hola- Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola…- musito Rachel desanimada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No… nada-

-Rachel, no me mientas. Sólo dímelo- Rachel suspiró.

-No es nada… es que… me esperaba más- dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza -Te has estado portando estupendamente, no sólo conmigo, sino con todos, y no tengo ninguna queja… es sólo que esperaba que te tomaras lo nuestro tan en serio como yo hago-

-Y me lo tomo en serio, Rachel- intentó defenderse Quinn.

-¿Cenar en Breadstix como nuestra cena romántica de Navidad?-

-¿Romántica? Tú nunca dijiste nada de romántico, usaste la palabra "informal"-

-Ya pero…- Rachel acotó la cabeza, desilusionada. Quinn se rió. Rachel alzó la cabeza y miró a Quinn extrañada.

-Tonta- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. Luego la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella -Nuestro taxi nos está esperando al final de la calle- Quinn comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rachel mientras se dejaba guiar por Quinn.

-Que tengo una sorpresa para ti- respondió Quinn.

-¿Me has engañado?-

-Sí-

El taxi se paró frente a un hotel. Todavía de la mano, Quinn y Rachel entraron y tomaron un ascensor. Mientras subían los pisos, Rachel miró a Quinn interrogativa. Quinn sólo se llevó el dedo a los labios, pidiendo que Rachel no dijera nada, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Subieron al último piso, y caminaron por un pasillo. Luego, Quinn abrió una puerta y empezaron a subir escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la azotea. En la puerta, Quinn se detuvo y se giró hacia Rachel.

-Honestamente, yo me hubiera conformado con cenar contigo y pasar la noche a tu lado, pero te conozco demasiado y sé lo mucho que te gustan estas cosas- Rachel miró a Quinn de reojo, sintiéndose pillada -La próxima vez que quieras algo, sólo pídelo- Quinn se apartó y señaló a su izquierda. Rodeado de antorchas de gas que calentaban el ambiente, había una mesa preparada para dos personas, con un carrito de servicios al lado, con bandejas cubiertas y un par de botellas de champan.

-Bueno…- dijo Rachel mientras sonreía con cierta ironía -Para no haberte dicho nada ha funcionado bastante bien- Quinn rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No te acostumbres -dijo Quinn -Las vistas desde aquí son maravillosas, por cierto- Rachel se acercó a la barandilla. La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, las luces de las calles, de los edificios, las luces de los adornos de Navidad cubriéndolo todo. Se giró hacía Quinn, completamente abrumada.

-Es increíble-

-Eso no es todo- dijo Quinn poniéndose a su lado.

-¿No?-

-No- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa -Sobre la mesa, en tu plato, está tu regalo de Navidad- Rachel miro a Quinn con cara ilusionada. Sobre su plato había un sobre.

-¿Puedo?-

-Claro que puedes- Rachel abrió el sobre. Era la fotocopia de una aplicación para la universidad de Columbia.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-He solicitado ingresar en la universidad de Columbia-

-Pero eso… -Rachel se quedó pensando- eso está en Nueva York…- Rachel pronunció esas palabras con asombro. Miró a Quinn con fascinación y sorpresa. Quinn sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- Rachel intentó contener su emoción y su alegría.

-Es un regalo fantástico…- dijo, casi sin aliento- pero no brilla- Rachel miró a un lado, fingiendo estar dolida. Quinn se rió.

-¿Sigues enfadada por haberte engañado?-

-Un poco- musitó Rachel, con un falso deje altivo.

-Me lo imaginaba…- dijo Quinn con sorna -Supongo que tendré que tirar de mi plan B…- Rachel miró a Quinn arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué plan B?-

-Este- Quinn metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo, que tendió hacia Rachel. Rachel tomó el paquete, y desenvolvió el regalo con mucho cuidado. Dentro había un pequeño estuche. Al abrirlo, se encontró con una pulsera de oro blanco. La cadena, que era un entrelazado de pequeñas filigranas, tenía una pequeña llave de acabados curvos, coronado con una pequeña y brillante piedra azul.

-¿Una llave?-

-Sí, una llave- Quinn se arremangó un poco el puño del jersey, y mostró en su muñeca una pulsera igual, pero con un corazón, en lugar de una llave -La llave de mi corazón-

-Quinn…- Rachel se quedó sin palabras. Se acercó a Quinn, que sonreía. Se abrazaron con fuerza, y sus labios se buscaron. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Después de una cena tranquila, disfrutando de las vistas, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel entre las suyas. Rachel estaba completamente embriagada.

-Quiero darte las gracias, Rachel. Por todo, estos últimos meses han sido… maravillosos. Has dado sentido a estos últimos años-

-Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias, Quinn- replicó Rachel -Por estar conmigo, por hacer esta noche especial, por hacerme sentir especial… cada día. Es a ti a quien pertenezco-

-Rachel…- Quinn se levantó y se besó a Rachel por encima de la mesa -Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto para decirte que tenemos una habitación reservada abajo-

Ya en la habitación, se abrazaron y se besaron, primero lentamente, luego con pasión. Empezaron a desnudarse una a la otra, entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia. Quinn metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Rachel, acariciando su piel ardientemente, mientras sus bocas se abrían y sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

-Espera- dijo Rachel de repente. Quinn se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo anda mal?-

-No- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. Luego miró a un lado, sonrojada -Tengo la ropa de animadora- dijo, como si no quisiera reconocerlo. Quinn rió.

-Guárdalo para San Valentín. Ahora ven- Quinn abrazó a Rachel e hizo que ambos cuerpos cayeran sobre la cama. Sobre la cama, terminaron de desnudarse, mientras seguían acariciándose. Quinn besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Rachel, que suspiraba.

-Quinn…- susurró Rachel. Quinn creyó que Rachel llamándola era sólo parte del momento de pasión, así que lo ignoró y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rachel, mientras con sus manos reseguía su espalda -Quinn, espera-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Quinn algo molesta por ser interrumpida.

-Quiero darte mi regalo de navidad-

-¿Ahora? ¿No me lo podrías haber dado antes?-

-No, tiene que ser ahora- contestó Rachel. Quinn se mordió el labio, intentando contener su frustración -Está bien- Quinn se sentó frente a Rachel y tendió las manos, abiertas. Rachel tomó de las manos a Quinn y la miró a los ojos.

-Sé que nos hemos acostado juntas… pero…- Rachel se sonrojó- En realidad yo sigo siendo virgen-

-Ya…- dijo Quinn, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar Rachel.

-Quiero que tengas… - Rachel calló durante un momento, ruborizada- mi virginidad. Ese es… mi regalo- Rachel miró a Quinn, que estaba sorprendida. Quinn no sabía qué decir.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Quinn.

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn sonrió.

-Ha valido la pena que me interrumpieras, entonces- dijo Quinn con sorna. Rachel la miró mal, falsamente ofendida. Quinn sonrió y la besó en la frente. Empezó a besarla por toda la cara, por el cuello, en la boca, y volvieron a tumbarse una al lado de la otra. Quinn se puso encima de Rachel, y continuó besándola por todas partes, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel con las manos, y empezó a descender lentamente, recorriendo cada tramo de piel con sus labios. Al llegar a la altura del sexo de Rachel, la miró durante un instante, y la encontró turbada, extasiada. Besó la parte interior de sus muslos, y luego hundió su boca en el centro del sexo de Rachel, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció, e hizo que esta dejara escapar un tenue gemido. Luego se apartó un poco, y lentamente, deslizó un dedo en el interior de Rachel. El cuerpo de Rachel tembló, y Quinn oyó como ahogaba un gemido. Quinn empezó a mover el dedo de manera circular, y al momento, deslizó otro dedo. Siguió dibujando círculos en el interior de Rachel, cuya respiración se había acelerado. Sin dejar de moverse dentro de Rachel, Quinn volvió a poner su boca en el sexo de Rachel. Rachel jadeó profundamente, y dejó ir el nombre de Quinn en un murmullo. La respiración y el estremecimiento de Rachel fueron in crescendo, hasta que Quinn notó el cuerpo de Rachel convulsionarse, mientras esta suspiraba con fuerza. Empezó a disminuir el movimiento de su mano, sin separar su boca del sexo de Rachel, siguiendo el movimiento de los temblores de azotaban el cuerpo de Rachel. Cuando el cuerpo de Rachel se calmó, Quinn se separó lentamente de ella, y se tumbó a su lado, besando su cuerpo.

-¿Rach?-

-Sí- Rachel se abalanzó sobre Quinn y la besó apasionadamente, casi de manera salvaje. Rachel introdujo su lengua en la boca de Quinn, casi con frenesí, fogosamente. Quinn suspiró. Rachel llevó una de sus manos al sexo de Quinn, totalmente húmedo, y empezó a masturbarla. Primero lentamente, luego más deprisa. Quinn notó su cuerpo ardiendo, mientras Rachel la besaba por el cuello, los hombros. Quinn susurró el nombre de Rachel cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por el éxtasis. Jadeante, se arremolinó contra Rachel, que la abrazó, y la besó en la frente.

Se metieron en la cama, y se tumbaron frente a frente. Quinn puso si mano sobre la mejilla de Rachel, y empezó a acariciarla con el pulgar.

-¿Vas a venir a Nueva York conmigo?-

-Esa es la idea-

-¿Y qué vas a estudiar?-

-Lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta de que me encanta actuar… y la Universidad de Columbia tiene un programa de Teatro y Artes Dramáticas… así que….-

-Creo que es perfecto para ti-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, eres maravillosa. Tú nunca te has visto, pero eres mucho mejor de lo que crees-

-Me alegra oír eso-

-Además, me encanta que podamos estar juntas. Lo hubiera pasado mal teniendo que separarme de ti-

-Yo también, no soportaba pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir cuando todo esto terminase-

-Será perfecto porque…- Rachel se quedó dormida a media frase. Quinn se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que Rachel se quedaba dormida. Seguro que al día siguiente se levantaba tan animada como siempre. Quinn se incorporó, besó a Rachel en la mejilla y la arropó. Viéndola dormir así, parecía una niña pequeña. Se tumbó a su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos.


End file.
